


Qu’est-ce qui a huit tentacules et n’a pas le droit de manger de tarte ?

by Billie_trads



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amitié, Fluff, Humour, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Season/Series 08 Finale, Post-saison 08, Premier Baiser, Schmoop, TRADUCTION, Tentacules non sexuelles, Transformation, Translation, maledictions
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billie_trads/pseuds/Billie_trads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une fois, Dean a vu un anime porno là-dessus, mais la vie réelle s’avère être bien moins intéressante.</p>
<p>Ou, l’histoire dans laquelle Dean est transformé en poulpe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Qu’est-ce qui a huit tentacules et n’a pas le droit de manger de tarte ?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What Has Eight Tentacles and Isn't Allowed to Eat Pie?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/998768) by [Annie D (scaramouche)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaramouche/pseuds/Annie%20D). 



> Contient : une métamorphose liée à une malédiction, des corps pas très ragoutants, l’ingestion de fruits de mers crus, des tentacules. (Mais rien de sexuel avec les tentacules.)
> 
> Note de la traductrice :  
> Cette fanfiction a été écrite par Annie D (scaramouche) et traduite de l’anglais par mes soins, avec son autorisation. Vous trouverez l’œuvre originale sur [cette page](http://archiveofourown.org/works/998768), ainsi que des liens vers des fanarts. N'hésitez pas à me signaler si vous voyez des choses qui ne vont pas (fautes, erreurs, etc.). Bonne lecture !

**Jour 0**

Dean a l’impression d’être cloué au lit depuis des jours. Il est fatigué, épuisé, son corps pratiquement vidé de toute énergie, et cetera. Le côté positif, c'est que la fatigue le change agréablement de la douleur, qui a apparemment décidé de se faire une pause café. Pour l’instant, il est tranquille.

Il y a des bruits à proximité. Des pas et des voix qui s’évanouissent jusqu’à devenir les murmures inquiets mais bien reconnaissables de Sam et Cas, ce qui signifie soit que l’audition de Dean a un gros problème, soit qu’ils essaient de parler de lui sans qu’il les entende. Dean se racle la gorge et ils s’interrompent. Après quelques secondes, Sam et Cas apparaissent enfin dans son champ de vision, flottant au-dessus de lui.

Sam a les sourcils froncés. “Comment tu te sens ?“

“Fatigué, “ fait Dean d’une voix rauque.

“Sur une échelle de un à l'Enfer, c’est comment ?“

“Trois.“ La bouche de Dean lui semble bizarre. Pâteuse et difforme d'une certaine manière, et à peine capable de soutenir correctement les mots qu’il prononce.

“Il n’y a rien d’autre ?“ demande Cas.

“Rien de spécial.“ Dean fronce les sourcils. “Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? Est-ce que je suis censé sentir quelque chose ?“

“C’est une bonne chose que tu ne souffres plus,“ dit Cas, ce qui n’est pas aussi rassurant qu’il se l’imagine. Une légère pression se fait sentir sur la poitrine de Dean, qu’il finit par décrypter comme étant celle de quelqu’un en train de le toucher. Le mouvement se fige comme les yeux de Cas s’écarquillent. “Est-ce que c’était là avant, ça ?“ demande Cas.

“Quoi était où ?“ Le cou de Dean refuse de coopérer, l’empêchant de regarder vers le bas. “C'est quoi, de quoi ? Dites-moi, bordel !“

“Ton corps est en train de changer,“ dit Cas.

Dean ne sent plus ses jambes. Ni ses bras. “Est-ce que vous avez trouvé la statue ?“

“Oui, Kevin travaille…“ Sam s’interrompt, main pressée sur sa bouche tandis qu’il déglutit bruyamment. “Kevin la traduit en ce moment-même.“

“Va l’aider,“ dit Dean.

Sam déguerpit aussitôt. Dean ne devrait probablement pas demander à Cas de lui apporter un miroir, conclut-il.

  
  


  
  


* * *

**Jour 1**

Quand Dean se réveille la fois suivante, c’est au son de quelqu’un en train de vomir. Ouvrir les yeux lui demande un effort, et tourner la tête vers la vue ô combien charmante de Sam sur le pas de la porte en train de rendre son petit-déjeuner un effort plus gros encore. Il a un seau, espère Dean, parce que c’est répugnant.

_Mec_ , essaye de dire Dean. Il cligne des yeux avec surprise quand les mots refusent de sortir, bloqués par la forme étrange de sa bouche. Mais Sam respire avec difficulté, comme si c'était lui qui avait une crise, puis il s’enfuit, le bruit frénétique de ses pas s’éloignant jusqu’à être réduit au silence par une porte claquée.

C’est pas bon.

Cas apparaît au-dessus de sa tête, les yeux baissés sur Dean, et tout est _bizarre_. Comme l’un de ses miroirs de fête foraine qui transforment et déforment, parce que Cas est anormalement immense et il remplit presque la totalité du champ de vision de Dean. Dean se jette presque en arrière sous le choc avant de réaliser qu’il n’a nulle part _où_ se jeter, et mon Dieu les mains de Cas ne devraient pas être aussi grosses, non ?

Dean ouvre la bouche pour dire, _c’est quoi cette merde_.

Malheureusement tout ce qui sort est un rauque “Blurp.“

“Je crois qu’il va falloir te déplacer,“ dit Cas. “Et brûler les draps.“

Dean fronce les sourcils. Ou du moins, il essaye de froncer les sourcils, mais ses muscles faciaux ne sont pas là où ils sont censés être. Il essaye de lui répondre sèchement, _même pas en rêve tu brûles mes draps, est-ce que t’as la moindre idée de combien ils ont coûté ?_ mais il a ce léger problème avec la façon dont les mains de Cas glissent _sous_ lui, le redressant du creux de ses mains jusqu’à ce que le monde se mette à tanguer furieusement d’une manière qui ne devrait pas être possible.

Donc soit certaines lois de la physique ont été drastiquement revues pendant que Dean était inconscient, soit Dean est sérieusement dans la merde.

“Blirp ?“ dit Dean.

“On devrait commencer par te trouver un endroit confortable.“

Cas porte Dean _en berceau_ , Dean a dû rapetisser dans son sommeil, putain de saloperies de sorcières ou de démons ou quel que soit le responsable _, qu’ils aillent tous se faire foutre_.

Les mains de Cas restent stables sous Dean. “La salle de bain,“ dit-il.

  


* * *

  


**Jour 2**

Dean sait qu’il y a de pires endroits où être enfermé que dans le bunker des Hommes de Lettres. Par exemple, dans un trou à rat perdu au milieu de nulle part sans électricité ni eau courante, dans un de ces motels miteux qui n’ont pas vu le visage amical d’un aspirateur depuis Reagan ou – une ou deux inoubliables fois parce qu’à époque désespérée, mesures désespérées – une grange abandonnée avec un toit écroulé et du foin moisi.

Bref, Dean sait de quoi il parle. Le bunker est sacrément confortable et carrément plus fiable, et s’il y a bien une chose à laquelle Dean va s’accrocher tant que ce bordel ne sera pas réglé, c’est que ça aurait pu être pire. Vraiment _bien_ pire.

“Dean,“ dit Cas sans lever le nez de ses livres, “si tu ne peux pas rester tranquille je vais te ramener dans ta chambre.“

Dean lève les yeux au ciel. Il arrête de se balancer d’un côté à l’autre, mais seulement pour l'instant, parce que Cas est toujours en train de lire et il arrêtera bientôt de faire attention. Cas a tout un petit village de livres et de documents empilés autour de lui, et en cet instant, il est en train de jeter des regards noirs à un classeur plein de papiers de recherche jaunissant, déterré quelques heures plus tôt avant que Sam n’ait dû s'en aller.

Sam est probablement en train de se mettre des claques pour être en train de louper une fête pareille, se dit Dean.

Dean lève les yeux quand il entend des pas s’approcher. C’est Kevin, qui apparaît au coin de la pièce en mâchant bruyamment quelque chose de croustillant, et s’arrête sur son chemin quand il les voit. “Cas ?“ dit-il prudemment.

“Oui ?“ répond Cas.

“C’est Dean, ça ?“ demande Kevin.

Cas tourne une page, d'un calme olympien, et Dean le salue gentiment. “Est-ce qu’il y a un autre poulpe dans le bunker dont on ne m’a pas parlé ?“ dit Cas.

“Mais qu’est-ce qu’il fait ici ?“ demande Kevin. “Il ne va pas mettre de l’eau plein les livres ? Sam va être furieux.“

“Dean a son seau, et il sait se tenir,“ dit Cas.

Dean glisse un tentacule hors du seau et s’essaye à tapoter la surface de la table. A l’évidence, Kevin exagère – il n’y a qu’une petite tache humide et pas la moindre goutte d’eau. Dean est complètement en train de maîtriser l’art de se tenir dans l’ouverture de son seau rouge, le reste de ses tentacules le portant comme les branches pour une cabane dans les arbres. Dean n’aime pas penser aux tentacules comme étant les siens, mais ce serait encore plus flippant d’y penser comme des membres indépendants mais utiles qui gardent le reste de son corps (en majeure partie une tête maintenant) en équilibre.

Voila, bienvenue dans la vie des Winchester. Sauver des gens, chasser des monstres, s’occuper de l’occasionnelle et dégoutante transformation corporelle magiquement induite.

Kevin s’approche de la table sans quitter Dean des yeux. “T’as trouvé quelque chose pour l’instant ?“

“Le système de classement est inutilisable,“ répond Cas. “Je ne peux pas lire aussi vite que je le voudrais, mais je pense que c’est de la négligence plus que du sabotage. Et toi ?“

“L’équipement que j’ai trouvé me laisse penser que c’est quelque chose qu’ils connaissaient,“ dit Kevin. “Des boîtes en verre avec des trous dedans, et d’autres trucs d’aquarium. Le tout propre et sec, et sous emballage.“

Cas hoche la tête. “Je regarderai ça tout à l’heure.“

Le truc, c’est que Dean pourrait complètement apporter son aide. Il a peut-être moins d’un sixième de sa masse corporelle habituelle, mais il a huit tentacules et deux yeux fonctionnels, et ça ne compte pas pour du beurre, pas vrai ? Mais non, Cas a ordonné qu’il reste dans son seau, ce qui est, Dean admet à contrecœur, toujours mieux que ce que Sam a ordonné, c’est-à-dire que Dean reste dans la salle aux aquariums.

Oui, le bunker a une salle aux aquariums. Non, ils ne savent pas à quoi elle servait. Pour des sirènes, peut-être, si la moitié des histoires qu’ils ont trouvées aux archives sont aussi exactes qu’elles le prétendent.

“Il arrête pas de me regarder,“ dit Kevin d’un ton bas.

“Il se demande probablement pourquoi tu ne retournes pas aux archives pour chercher quelque chose qui l’aiderait à se retransformer,“ répond Cas.

Kevin n’a pas l’air convaincu. “D’accord…“

Merci de parler de lui comme s’il n’était pas là. Et Dean ne regarde pas Kevin, c’est juste à cause de la disposition de ses yeux, il ne peut pas s’en empêcher. Qui aurait su que les poulpes avaient des yeux comme des balles de tennis avec une vilaine fente en leur centre ? Bon eh bien, Dean le sait maintenant, grâce à Cas qui a bien voulu l'emmener dans la salle de bain ce matin.

La chose qui l’a regardé dans le miroir était loin d’être aussi terrible que ce à quoi Dean s’attendait. Pas avec la façon dont Cas avait froncé les sourcils à sa vue, silencieux et intense comme il est toujours quand la situation est assez sérieuse pour qu’il choisisse ses mots avec soin ; pas avec la façon dont Sam avait dit, tout en évitant très soigneusement de le toucher, “On va arranger ça, Dean. C’est promis.“

Donc Dean est un poulpe. Temporairement, bien sûr, parce que si même le Paradis et l’Enfer et le Purgatoire n’ont pas pu arrêter les Winchester, ce n’est pas une petite malédiction qui va y arriver. Au moins Dean ne s'étouffe pas d’inquiétude pour les gens autour de lui (pas comme cette fois où il est presque devenu un vampire) ou n’est pas fatigué au point d’être inutile (pas comme cette fois où il est devenu vieux). C’est juste… des tentacules. Et l’absence de squelette et d’une structure musculaire qui lui soit familière.

Il n’a pas encore choppé le coup pour se déplacer. Il s'est entièrement kraken'isé il y a tout juste dix heures (attendez, est-ce que les krakens sont bien des pieuvres ?), dont les cinq premières ont servi à récupérer ses forces après la merveilleuse expérience que constitue le processus de transformation. Dean était à peine lucide durant cette période, la douleur lui faisant perdre conscience, mais les autres ont pu voir le tout en haute-définition, et il lui a été dit, avec une certaine emphase, qu’ _il ne veut pas savoir_.

Dean se redresse quand les portes du bunker s’ouvrent, avec l’espoir de voir Sam revenir avec l’aide qu’il est supposé trouver. C’est juste Ellie, cependant, et elle s’arrête en dérapant quand elle voit Dean sur la table.

“Pourquoi Dean est sorti de son aquarium ?“ demande Ellie. “Ce n’est pas mauvais pour lui ?“

“Je suis sûr qu’il sait ce qu’il est capable de supporter,“ dit Cas.

“Dean a de l’expérience quand il s’agit d’être un poulpe ?“ dit Ellie.

“Tu serais étonnée.“

Dean peut encore sourire. Du moins il peut bouger les muscles autour de sa bouche en ce qu’il pense être un sourire, mais étant donné qu’il est maintenant pratiquement assis sur sa bouche, c'est une affirmation discutable. Il se rattrape en agitant deux de ses tentacules, satisfait d'avoir réussi à attirer l’attention d’Ellie quand elle s’approche. Elle se penche face à son seau, étudie sa peau – diverses teintes de brun, tachetée, un peu épineuse par endroit – et se mord la lèvre d’inquiétude.

“Est-ce que t’as faim ?“ demande Ellie. “Comment tu te sens ?“

Dean se sent bien. Il se sent en bonne santé, plein d’énergie, même, et c’est uniquement parce qu’il encore en train de découvrir son corps qu’il reste assis à faire le beau dans son seau. Les poulpes sont des foutus artistes martiaux ; Dean doit encore apprendre à maîtriser l’art de se déplacer sans s’emmêler avec lui-même et faire des roulades inattendues (les premières demi-douzaines de fois lui ont bien assez donné le vertige).

Mais il a plutôt faim.

“Blurp,“ dit-il.

“Il serait peut-être temps qu’il retourne dans l’aquarium.“ La chaise de Cas racle le sol quand il se lève. “Je vais préparer le repas de Dean.“

“A manger !“ dit Ellie d’un air radieux. “C’est génial, hein, Dean ?“

“Morp,“ répond Dean.

Chose que Dean sait à présent à propos des poulpes : ils mangent du poisson, des coquillages et du crabe. Du moins, les poulpes normaux, et même si Dean n’est pas un poulpe normal, Sam a catégoriquement refusé qu’ils prennent de risques. Dean n’est même pas sûr de savoir comment il est censé manger ça, mais il veut bien tenter le coup.

Dean s’accroche au bord du seau quand Ellie le soulève. Tout est plus grand maintenant, le sol plus loin, et Dean n’a pas vraiment envie de tomber façon Bip-Bip et Coyote.

“Je suis quasiment sure que Sam a dit que tu n’étais pas censé quitter l’aquarium,“ dit Ellie pendant qu’ils s’enfoncent ensemble au cœur du bunker. “Comment est-ce que tu as réussi à convaincre Cas de te sortir ?“

Dean tire la langue bruyamment.

“Tu vas te déshydrater,“ dit Ellie.

“Blorp.“

Touchante inquiétude mise à part, Ellie est la seule personne dans le bunker à ne pas avoir fait d'histoires comme quoi tout ça est de la faute de Dean. C’est vrai que Sam et Cas ont arrêté d’insister là-dessus quand la douleur est passée de pénible à terrible, et Kevin l’a sale-regardé seulement cette fois-là, mais Dean sait qu’ils y pensent. Dean _sait_.

C’est vrai qu’ils ne connaissent pas grand chose de la cachette des Hommes de Lettres au-delà de ce qui est étiqueté et classifié. En ce qui concerne Dean, la moitié de l’intérêt de cet endroit est de tripatouiller des trucs pour trouver comment ils marchent. Une majeure partie de la chasse _consiste_ à peu de choses près à tripatouiller des trucs pour trouver comment ils marchent, et à improviser s’ils n’y arrivent pas.

Ils ont réglé les éléments basiques du bunker assez rapidement après avoir emménagé – eau, électricité et mobilier tous en bon état – et s'il arrive à Sam d'exprimer sa confusion quant au fait que tout marche encore et que les HdL n’aient pas laissé de message d’adieu sur la porte, c’est lui que ça regarde. Cas est peut-être humain maintenant, mais la dernière fois qu’il a visité l'endroit il n’a rien noté qui vaille le coup de hérisser ses petites plumes angéliques, et pour Dean, c’est une case de plus cochée dans la colonne des points positifs.

Bref, le bunker est suffisamment bien pour que les Winchester y emménagent, s’y mettent à l’aise, et accrochent des posters aux murs parce qu’un peu de sentimentalité ne pourra pas leur faire de mal sur leurs vieux jours. C’est juste un fait indéniable que ces chers disparus d’Hommes de Lettres ne leur ont, jusqu’à deux jours plus tôt, _jamais_ causé de tort. C’a été tout l’inverse – ils ont des réserves et du matériel et _des_ _pompes à pression d'eau pour les douches_ et plus de livres près desquels un Sammy ne pourra jamais secouer sa crinière chatoyante.

Alors comment Dean était censé savoir que cette boîte – juste _cette_ boîte – parmi les centaines d’autres boîtes qui traînaient, l’amènerait là où il est aujourd’hui ? Les Hommes de Lettres étaient des accumulateurs de première, et Dean est à peu près sûr que certaines pièces du bordel stocké dans le bunker vaut plus que tout l’argent qu'il a dépensé (le sien et celui des autres) au cours de sa vie, mais ils devaient tout de même être assez intelligents pour savoir que les jolies babioles se rangent sur des étagères et que les armes potentielles vont dans la section NE PAS TOUCHER.

Au moins, Sam ne lui a pas sorti un _je te l'avais bien dit_ quand ils ont mis le doigt sur la source de la malédiction. Les possibilités se sont réduites jusqu'à une petite statue en probable argent et bronze, emmagasinée dans un coffre en bois dans l’une des réserves qu’ils fouillaient à la recherche de fer. Avec le cas d’Ellie, et des Chiens de l’Enfer à sa suite, ils ont dû remplir l’Impala avec tout ce sur quoi ils pouvaient poser la main, et Dean a ramassé la petite statue parce que eh, elle avait l’air intéressante.

Deux heures plus tard, les intestins de Dean étaient le théâtre d'une rébellion. Quelques jours après _ça_ il n'avait plus d'intestins du tout.

Au moins ils ont des mains supplémentaires pour gérer le problème. Ellie se terre pour l’instant avec eux, vue qu’elle est la dernière affaire réussie des Winchester, son pacte démoniaque déjoué avec succès malgré l'effondrement de Dean des suites de complications d’ordre poulpo-transformative pendant qu’ils s’occupaient de l’affaire. Kevin est ici parce que Dean et Sam ont une énorme dette envers lui, et même si c'est avec du retard, ils comptent bien la rembourser.

“Tout est en ordre ?“ Cas arrive dans la salle aux aquariums tandis qu’Ellie encourage Dean en lui racontant tout ce qu’elle compte faire maintenant que son pacte infernal est brisé. Cas a apporté avec lui un petit bol de soit-disant nourriture-pour-Dean, qu’il tend à Ellie pour inspection.

C’est une bonne chose que Cas soit là, parce que de tous ceux présent, il est le seul à pouvoir ramasser Dean sans hésitation ou sans avoir des hauts-le-cœur dont les bruits attirent beaucoup trop son attention. Porter son seau constitue la limite de ce qu’Ellie et Sam acceptent de faire, ce qui est toujours mieux que Kevin, qui n’a pas réussi à faire mieux que pousser Dean sur le sol avec une serpillière.

Cas soulève Dean hors du seau à présent, le transférant dans la piscine de plastique peu profonde qu’ils ont installée au sol.

La salle aux aquariums est grande et aérée, un peu comme la panic room chez Bobby, jusqu’au système d’aération qu’ils ont réussi à refaire marcher. Il y a trois cuves en verre de différentes tailles installées le long des murs, dont l'une a été remplie d’eau.

Dean a essayé de rester dans le plus petit des aquariums la nuit dernière, une fois sa transformation achevée. Il était épuisé, mais pas assez pour l’empêcher de paniquer au fait d’être submergé et de ne rien avoir à quoi s’accrocher, aussi Sam a dû prendre la voiture et aller acheter une de ces piscines premier prix pour enfant, dernière nouveauté du bunker.

“Qu’est-ce que tu veux essayer en premier ?“ demande Cas. “Le crabe ?“

Dean agite frénétiquement ses tentacules.

“Pourquoi est-ce qu’il pointe vers moi ?“ demande Ellie.

Cas fronce les sourcils. “Je crois qu'il est complexé de manger devant toi.“

_Ouais_ , comme si Dean allait partir à la découverte de son nouvel équipement devant une dame.

“Oh,“ dit Ellie. “Euh. Je suppose que je vais aller voir si je peux faire quelque chose pour aider Kevin.“

A peine est-elle partie, Cas soupire. “Tu dois avoir faim, Dean. Donne un coup de tentacule pour oui, deux coups pour non.“

Et si ce n’est pas une question avec une réponse en oui/non ? Dean regarde le bol avec méfiance, mais il donne un coup avec l’un de ses premiers tentacules. Il n’hésiterait pas à nager au milieu de bestioles grouillantes si c'était pour une affaire, mais de là à en mettre dans sa bouche ?

“Tu es équipé pour manger ça,“ souligne Cas. “Allez, Dean. Tu as déjà mangé du poisson, au moins. Ceux-là sont petits, tu vois ?“

Cas fait ensuite une chose absolument horrible et _en met un dans sa bouche_. Tête et nageoires et queue incluses, avalant le tout comme si de rien n’était. Dean ne le quitte pas du regard, fasciné par le mouvement que fait sa pomme d’Adam quand il _avale_.

“Blorp !“ s’exclame Dean.

“Si je peux le faire, tu peux le faire,“ dit Cas.

Mais ça c’est parce que Cas est complètement taré. Dean ne peut peut-être pas le dire à voix haute mais ses bêlements doivent transmettre le message parce que le visage de Cas s'assombrit de plus en plus jusqu’au moment où il lève le bol, menaçant de vider son contenu dans la jolie petite piscine de Dean, et Dean se tait. Cas repose le bol.

Cas est _méchant_.

“Tu as besoin de t'alimenter et de retrouver des forces,“ dit fermement Cas. “La transformation t’a épuisé. Comment tu crois que ça va se passer dans l’autre sens ?“

Ça pourrait être plutôt cool, en fait. Dean pourrait refaire pousser toutes les parties de son corps comme un lézard. Non, attendez, ça a l’air douloureux ça. Qu’est-ce qui est arrivé à son squelette, d’ailleurs ?

“Voila, exactement,“ dit Cas, ce qui signifie que certaines expressions doivent être lisibles sur le visage actuellement spongieux de Dean. “Essaye au moins, Dean. On va tenter avec le poisson d’abord.“

D’accord. Dean tend deux tentacules pour attraper quoi que soit ce que Cas lui donne.

C’est... eh bien, au moins, ce n’est pas désastreux ? Dean se refuse à toucher quoique ce soit qui bouge encore parce qu’il a toujours des principes, merci bien, aussi Cas l’aide à choisir les choses dont ils sont tous les deux surs de la mort et que Dean décide être les moins répugnantes. Pourquoi est-ce qu’ils ne peuvent pas au moins fumer ces saloperies d’abord ? Dean essaye de mimer un gril mais Cas se contente de répéter les arguments de Sam, comme quoi il ne veulent pas endommager son nouveau corps ou l’empoisonner par accident, mais à ce stade un empoisonnement par hamburger s'apparente au paradis (la version fantasmée du paradis, pas le vrai).

Dean mâche avec sa bouche en bec. Il a une _bouche en bec_ , ce que Cas confirme, et Dean tape frénétiquement un _non non non non_ de sa principale main droite quand Cas lui propose d’aller chercher un miroir pour qu’il puisse la voir par lui-même.

C’est une vengeance, c’est ça ? C’est Cas qui leur fait payer ces premières semaines après qu’il les ait trouvés (ou qu’ils l’aient trouvé, ils ne se sont jamais mis vraiment d’accord sur comment ça s’était passé) après sa chute, quand Dean et Sam n’ont cessé de le harceler sur comment manger équilibré et se souvenir de bien s’hydrater et prendre soin de son corps à présent tout-à-fait-mortel et _non, Cas, vraiment, tu es crade et tu as besoin de prendre une douche de temps à autre, peu importe comment tu_ crois _sentir._

Regardez maintenant où ils en sont, Cas intransigeant et autoritaire comme si c’était son boulot. Dean jette un coup d’œil à Cas et essaye de décider s’il a l’air content de lui.

“La piscine n’est pas très pratique, Dean,“ dit Cas. “Elle fuit, et tu as déjà sali l’eau. Il faut que tu ailles dans l’aquarium. En plus tu y seras plus en sécurité.“

Dean roule ses yeux perçants dans sa direction, et fait exprès de ramper hors de la piscine – les tentacules ont plutôt une bonne accroche sur le plastique, en fait – et de grimper dans son seau. Dean aime le seau.

“Pourquoi tu n’aimes pas l’aquarium ?“ demande Cas. “Ce n’est pas plus confortable pour toi ?“

Dean se retourne et considère la forme menaçante qu’est l’aquarium. Il n’est pas beaucoup plus grand qu’une baignoire, et si Dean avait sa taille normale il aurait peut-être même acheté un maillot de bain pour l’occasion. Mais Dean n’a pas sa taille normale, aussi l’aquarium est pratiquement une cellule de prison, mais remplie d’eau et vide de tout objet intéressant.

Cas soupire. Il ramasse ensuite le seau de Dean – avec Dean dedans, bien sûr – et se dirige vers l’aquarium.

C’est ça, comme si Dean allait se rendre sans se battre. Il n’a peut-être pas de pouces opposables mais il a huit longues jambes avec une drôle d'élasticité, et avant que Cas ne puisse le laisser tomber dans l’eau, Dean en a enroulé tout un paquet autour de la tête de Cas et s’est mis à tirer.

Tirer _quoi_ , il n’en a aucune idée parce que ce n’est pas comme si son nouveau corps avait été fourni avec un mode d’emploi. Mais le résultat final, c'est que Cas glapit, titube, et c’est avec un magnifique splash qu’ils tombent ensemble dans la cuve.

Dean est un putain de face-hugger1 de la mort qui tue, et le pire c’est qu’il ne va pas pouvoir dire cette blague ni voir les yeux confus de Cas se plisser en un _tes références à la culture populaire me fatiguent_ jusqu’à ce qu’il récupère ses cordes vocales.

Une chose que Dean a bien compris, c'est que son corps n’a aucun mal à changer d’environnement. Passer de l'air à l'eau puis retour à l'air est un jeu d'enfant, sans yeux qui piquent ni pression inconfortable dans le nez/les oreilles. Ça aide de ne pas avoir de nez ni d'oreilles, vraiment. Tant que Dean n’a pas besoin de penser à respirer, son corps le fait pour lui, et c’est très bien comme ça.

Il ne peut pas dire la même chose de la nage, cependant. Dean ne peut pas s'empêcher d’essayer de nager comme un humain, utilisant ses bras pour flotter et se diriger, et ses jambes pour se propulser. Bref, Dean est en train de faire un bide complet en milieu aquatique, jusqu’à ce qu'une pression à l’arrière de sa tête se fasse sentir. C’est la main de Cas, et Dean se jette dessus, s’enroulant aussi étroitement qu’il peut autour du membre de Cas.

Dean brise la surface de l’eau quand Cas lève ladite main au niveau de son épaule. Cas crache un peu d’eau mais n’a pas l’air aussi en colère que ce à quoi Dean s’attendait. Bon, il _est_ en colère, mais c’est le niveau de colère inférieur, celui dont Cas ne se débarrasse jamais à moins d’être déprimé. Il y a certaines choses sur lesquelles Dean pourra toujours compter, et ceci est l’une d’entre elle.

“Blah,“ dit Dean. Oh doux Jésus, il peut goûter la peau de Cas à travers ses tentacules.

“Est-ce que c'est une tentative de communication ?“ De l’eau ruisselle du menton et du nez de Cas de façon théâtrale. “A quoi ça sert d'avoir fait ça ?“

“Blah !“ s’exclame Dean. Est-ce que Cas s’attend à ce qu’il reste dans une cellule de prison ? _Lui_ ? “Morp.“

“Je t’ai fait sortir de la pièce, _contre_ les ordres explicites de Sam, parce que tu refusais de rester dans ta piscine.“ Et aussi parce que Dean s’est accroché à la manche de Cas comme la ventouse avec laquelle il est maintenant à même de se comparer. “Je comprends que tu sois mal à l’aise ici. Mais tu ne peux pas rester là dix minutes le temps que je revienne ?“

Dean réfléchit, yeux plissés, puis pointe vers Cas.

“Oui, c’est promis, pas plus de dix minutes.“ Cas le remercie d’un hochement de tête quand Dean se laisse glisser de son bras, battant des tentacules plus ou moins comme un chien jusqu’au bord de l’aquarium. Cas affronte ensuite l'épreuve que constitue la sortie de l’aquarium, d’autant plus difficile qu'il est complètement trempé, et Dean découvre qu’au moins, il peut rire.

Cas sursaute en l'entendant, figé à mi-chemin au-dessus des bords de la cuve, puis il écarte les cheveux de ses yeux pour pouvoir jeter à Dean un regard noir en bon et due forme. Les petites choses sont les plus importantes, et Dean est un foutu poulpe donc il est en droit de s'éclater en attendant de retrouver son corps. Et aussi, _la vache_ , il y a longtemps que Cas aurait dû se faire couper les cheveux.

Ils finiront par en rire. Oh Dean, tu te souviens de la fois où toutes les parties de ton corps ont été spontanément éjectées et où tu t’es fait pousser des tentacules ? Ils ont eu plus que leur part d’histoires de fou, et le meilleur (pire) c’est que cette petite escapade ne remporte _même pas_ la palme.

“Bon sang, Dean,“ murmure Cas une fois les pieds au sol. Il commence à débarrasser son corps de ses vêtements mouillés, et aux premières traces de peau nue, Dean sent un choc le parcourir. Il détourne rapidement les yeux ; Cas a peut-être un corps similaire au sien mais la moindre des politesses serait de ne pas le regarder fixement, on est d’accord ? On est d’accord.

Les vêtements tombent en tas sur le sol avec un claquement humide. Dean pouffe de rire (il peut pouffer !) et la curiosité finit par le pousser à lever les yeux. Ca y est –Cas ne porte plus que ses sous-vêtements et y est complètement indifférent. Whoa, depuis quand il a des biceps ? Revient à Dean le souvenir de Sam montrant à Cas la salle de sport du bunker, parce que Sam s’est mis en tête d'enrôler quelqu’un à sa cause d'un mode de vie sain.

“Reste ici,“ dit Cas. L’ordre n’est pas aussi menaçant venant d’un gars mouillé vêtu uniquement d’un boxer, fort heureusement noir, mais Cas tente le coup. Dean gargouille une confirmation.

Puis Cas _s’en va_ , se pavanant hors de la pièce en sous-vêtements.

Un point pour l'assurance, pense Dean. Ellie va peut-être même apprécier la vue, qui sait.

Dean baisse les yeux sur son corps. Ça lui demande un certain effort, parce qu’il doit manœuvrer sa _tête_ entière pour qu’un œil puisse avoir une vue correcte sur le reste de sa personne. Il est toujours un peu épineux, un peu écailleux, mais les ventouses sous ses tentacules ont un certain charme, dans la catégorie mais-qu’est-ce-que-Dieu-avait-fumé-ce-jour-là. D’ailleurs à quoi ça peut bien servir de jeter à quelqu'un une malédiction le transformant en poulpe ? Peut-être l’œuvre d’un dieu païen, connaissant le style de ces enfoirés.

Cas tient sa promesse et revient dans les dix minutes, les bras pleins et habillé d’une chemise propre et d’un short. Dean le regarde étaler son butin sur une serviette, dont la tablette tactile bien branchouille que Sam a dégoté pour Cas la semaine de son arrivée.

Dean plonge sous la surface de l’eau, prenant quelques respirations aqueuses avant de refaire surface et d’étirer ses tentacules hors de l’eau, pressant Cas de venir le prendre. Il se sent bête et comme un gosse, mais ce n’est pas comme si _Cas_ savait que c’était bête et qu'il se sentait comme un gosse.

“Arrête de gigoter,“ râle Cas quand il soulève Dean. “Et arrête de me serrer autant.“

“Brar !“ proteste Dean.

L’autre truc avec le fait d'être transporté comme ça, c’est que ce serait encore pire si c’était Sam au lieu de Cas, parce que les ventouses sont épouvantablement sensibles, et Dean ne sait pas s’il existe des mots dans le langage français pour décrire quel goût ont le polyester et le nylon via des nerfs de poulpes. La transpiration humaine sur la peau reste à peu près la même – moite et vaguement aigre – mais amplifiée d'une façon qui n'est, de l'avis de Dean, absolument pas nécessaire. Dean est fermement convaincu qu’il n’a pas besoin de connaître le goût de la peau de Sam.

Ils vont jusqu’à la serviette, où Cas s’assoit et dépose Dean. Il ramasse un stylet. “Tiens.“

Dean regarde le stylet, puis Cas. Il choisit ses principaux tentacules droits et gauches, en train de rapidement devenir ses préférées, et les enroule prudemment autour du stylet. Cas l’aide à ajuster sa prise, puis Dean écarte sa main d’une tape pour qu’il puisse le tenir correctement tout seul.

Alléluia, communication !

Dean approche le stylet de l’écran.

_Ajnd.a dkffmd ad’da[lkkllllllll.,_

Cas rit, parce que c’est un connard. “Doucement, Dean. Prends ton temps.“

Facile à dire pour Cas. Dean se redresse, contractant il ne sait quels muscles ont les bons petits poulpes qui mangent bien leur gruau d'avoine et leur crabe, et parvient lentement à tapoter avec le stylet. Impossible d’être chasseur si on n'a pas la main sure, avec tous les sorts et les pièges à démons et les sceaux qui peuvent être la seule différence entre la vie et la mort.

Fauuuu q tu coup t chevbeuuu

Dean se tourne vers Cas, satisfait. Cas est perplexe, ce qui était prévisible, mais il félicite Dean d’une petite tape sur le haut de sa tête. Dean lui donne un coup de tentacule – il n'est pas un chien, Cas, merde.

“Peut-être que je préfère les garder plus longs.“ Les cheveux de Cas sont toujours en désordre, et il s’est probablement juste contenté passer ses doigts à travers après être tombé dans l'eau. Dean se dit que c’est bien assez d’avoir un hippie aux cheveux longs dans le bunker, merci bien. “De quoi tu as besoin, Dean ?“

Idéalement, Dean aimerait que Cas soit toujours un ange pour qu’il puisse le deus ex machiner hors de ce pétrin, mais de tels rêves sont pour les jeunes et les impatients.

Veeeeui aidddddé

“Qu’est-ce que tu veux faire dans ton état ?“

Touve qqchose:::::::::

Cas hausse les sourcils. “Je vais supposer que ceci est censé être des points d’exclamations. Très bien, j’essayerai de trouver quelque chose que tu puisses faire. Pour l’instant je vais continuer à lire les dossiers qu’on a trouvés dans les archives et toi tu vas te reposer.“

Dean hausse son corps sur un coussin de tentacules. “Gorp.“

“Tu sais qu’on va faire de notre mieux pour te guérir,“ dit Cas. “Mais en attendant, c’est _ça_ ton corps, et tu dois en prendre conscience, t’en occuper, apprendre ses limites. Tu ne t’aides pas beaucoup, Dean.“

Le truc, c’est que Cas ne dit rien que Dean ne sache déjà. Il est frustré parce qu’il est inutile et – comme il jette un œil à la petite pile de classeurs que Cas a apportée avec lui – il sait qu’il lui faire perdre du temps loin de recherches qui pourraient l’aider. Mais Dean a besoin de _faire_ quelque chose parce que ne rien faire le ramène à la réalité et lui rappelle qui il est.

“Tu dois apprendre à bouger. Tu veux être utile ? Alors tu dois arrêter d'être aussi maladroit.“

Alors ça c’est la meilleure. Dean commence à taper frénétiquement _: Essy dc dt fhaklfnas,f_ , avant d’abandonner à mi-chemin et de jeter le stylet de frustration. Ce qu’il a voulu dire, c’est, _Essaye donc de te faire pâte-à-modéliser en éponge et tu me diras comment tu te débrouilles._

Cas le laisse faire, puis va calmement chercher le stylet et le rend à Dean. Dean ne le prend pas, cependant, croisant mentalement les bras tandis que Cas ouvre le navigateur sur la tablette et tape ‘pieuvre’ dans la barre de recherche.

“Si tu arrivais à bouger, à te coordonner et à ramasser des choses, tu pourrais avoir un rôle bien plus important,“ souligne Cas. “Pour l’instant tu es juste…“

“Marp,“ dit Dean avec tristesse. Pour l’instant il n'est qu'une version moins intéressante du Blob, et qui s'affaisse de partout, ouais.

“Voila, des vidéos.“ Cas tourne la tablette vers lui. “Regarde-les, cherches-en d’autres. Ensuite entraîne-toi. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Dean, les pieuvres sont de très belles créatures, très intelligentes et tu es… eh bien, tu n’exploites pas le plein potentiel qui t’as été donné.“

Dean se penche pour attraper le stylet, et Cas l'aide en ouvrant une petite fenêtre pour qu’il puisse taper.

aquariuuum c une prison

“Ah.“ Cas observe l’aquarium un moment, et hoche la tête. “Oui, je vois. Je demanderai à Sam ce qu’on peut faire. Mais pour l’instant.“ Il touche le bord de la tablette, attirant l’attention de Dean sur la vidéo que Cas vient de trouver. Quelque chose comme un documentaire, et l'espèce d'hideux truc tentaculeux en haut de la page n’aide pas Dean à se sentir mieux dans sa peau.

  
  


+

  
  


Quand Sam revient enfin au bunker, Dean a changé d’avis. Mais apparemment, Cas a changé d’avis aussi sur l’idée qu’il a planté dans la tête de Dean.

“Qu’est-ce que tu as fait ?“ demande Sam.

“Je lui ai montré des vidéos de vraies pieuvres,“ dit Cas. Lui et Sam se penchent en avant d’un même mouvement, leurs têtes déformées à travers la vitre. Dean les salue de la pointe d’un de ses tentacules. “Je crois que ça constitue une amélioration,“ dit Cas à contrecœur.

Dean est installé assez confortablement, il doit dire. Aussi, Dean se la joue à la Houdini, l'intégralité de son corps à l'intérieur d'une bouteille de verre vide qui a peut-être ou peut-être pas contenu un jour de la bière. Son public est témoin d’un foutu miracle de Mère Nature là, mais Dean n'est pas apprécié à sa juste valeur.

Cas dit, “Il n’a pas arrêté de re-regarder cette vidéo où un poulpe passe à travers un trou.“

“Génial.“ Sam soupire. “Exactement ce dont on avait besoin, Dean qui découvre comment devenir un roi de l'évasion.“

_Eh mec._ Dean glisse quatre de ses tentacules à l’extérieur, les utilisant comme levier pour hisser le reste de son corps à l’extérieur comme du ketchup pressé hors d’une bouteille particulièrement amicale. C’est carrément la classe, s’il ose dire, et il prend note de se filmer la prochaine fois qu’il fait ça. Une fois qu’il atterrit, il lance à Sam ce qu’il espère être un regard joyeux, et étend ses tentacules – _ta da !_

“Tu vas t’enfuir et rejoindre un cirque maintenant ?“ demande Sam.

Dean lui tire la langue bruyamment, mais il est déjà en train de se demander s’il peut essayer de passer à travers une serrure.

“Dean, j’ai l’impression que tu prépares quelque chose,“ dit Sam. “Dois-je te rappeler que tu ressembles à un monstre d’Eldritch, et que certains de nos locataires sont parfois un peu nerveux ?“

Ouais, Dean n’a pas envie de se faire écraser pendant une crise de panique. Dans le cas de Kevin, la panique ne serait peut-être même pas nécessaire. Dean hoche la tête et rampe sur ses tentacules jusqu’à la tablette, acceptant le stylet que Cas lui donne pour taper. _Ta trouvé koi_

“Alors.“ Sam prend une profonde inspiration, un sourire optimiste aux lèvres. “Charlie suit une piste possible. Quelqu’un qui connaissait les Hommes de Lettres, on pense. Elle y est allée la première, elle connaît quelqu’un qui connaît quelqu’un et va essayer de préparer le terrain. J’irai voir si ça donne quelque chose, donc tu dois… Tu dois rester ici, Dean, d’accord ?“

Même dans les bons jours Sam est gigantesque, alors du nouveau point de vue de Dean, il est pratiquement de la taille de Mont Rushmore. Il pourrait être le Président Winchester, Celui aux Tristes Sourcils, avec lesquels il est d'ailleurs en train de tristement implorer Dean. Dean se tend et lui tapote le menton, éructant de surprise quand ses ventouses prennent les poils de Sam dans le mauvais sens, aïïe.

“Fais attention à lui,“ ordonne Sam à voix basse. Cas hoche la tête, et Dean fait un “Merp“ irrité à l’insinuation qu’il a besoin d’une nounou.

“Avant que tu t’en ailles,“ dit Cas, “tu pourrais m’aider à réaménager l’aquarium de Dean ? Il ne l’aime pas vraiment.“

  
  


  
  


* * *

**Jour 3**

Dean se réveille entièrement immergé sous l'eau. Il panique quelques secondes avant de se souvenir qu’il n’est pas en train de se noyer.

L’excitation de la veille doit l’avoir épuisé, parce qu’il ne se souvient pas être allé se coucher. Il n’a pas quitté la salle aux aquariums de la soirée, il sait au moins ça, et Sam, Ellie et Cas ont finalement pique-niqué sur le sol pour lui tenir compagnie. Il a dû s’endormir quelque part au milieu de leur conversation inintéressante.

Pas grave. Il peut toujours accuser son métabolisme de poulpe.

L’aquarium est bien mieux qu’avant, cela dit. Le niveau de l’eau est plus bas, et Sam et Cas ont installé tout un tas des accessoires à la con que Kevin a trouvé pour meubler l’espace – des barres, des boîtes, et autres petites choses sur lesquelles Dean peut s’accrocher. Si Dean a jamais été dans une aire de jeux, il n'en garde aucun souvenir, mais celle-ci est plutôt chouette.

Maintenant qu’il est réveillé et reposé, il commence à l’explorer, étirant ses tentacules et les enroulant autour des objets, essayant de garder son équilibre tandis qu’il tire et grimpe et glisse d’un endroit à un autre. L’astuce, il semble, est d’être conscient de la présence de bras supplémentaires et de les utiliser par paires.

Si Dean avait ses cordes vocales il se mettrait probablement à fredonner le thème de Spiderman là maintenant.

Derrière le mur en verre de la cuve, Cas est endormi dans un de leurs lits de camp. Il est en quasi-totalité enseveli sous une couverture, mais le désordre sombre de ses cheveux dépassant à l'une des extrémités est instantanément reconnaissable.

Dean brise la surface de l’eau et se dandine jusqu'en haut de l’aquarium. Il est parfaitement éveillé à présent, et suffisamment curieux pour tenter de sortir par lui-même, ce qu’il fait, avec un certain succès si l’on oublie les derniers centimètres où les ventouses perdent leur accroche sur le mur de verre et où il tombe au sol avec un _plop_ humide.

Un rapide rebond sur une paire de tentacules permet à Dean de se redresser immédiatement. Cas ne bouge pas.

Les poulpes peuvent courir. Enfin, selon internet elles peuvent courir sous l’eau, et Dean n’est peut-être pas sous l’eau mais il est à présent évident qu’il n’est pas un poulpe comme un autre. Il n’a aucun mal à respirer de l’air, par exemple, à part qu'il se sent fatigué après un moment. Peut-être qu’il peut aussi courir.

Dean ramène ses tentacules, évalue la distance, et sprinte.

Cas ne se réveille pas, même quand Dean termine sa course folle, rampe sur le cadre du lit et s’affale sur le matelas. Cas se contente de rester endormi, respiration calme et paupières qui s’agitent, et Dean souffle avec irritation. Si Sam laissait quelqu’un le prendre par surprise comme ça, il aurait intérêt à être malade ou bourré.

Assis là, Dean est frappé par le potentiel que crée l’inversement de leur position.

Combien de fois Cas s’est faufilé en douce jusqu'à lui pendant qu’il dormait, comme s’il n’avait rien de mieux à faire ? Dean pensait que ça allait s’arrêter quand Cas a cessé d’être un ange, mais apparemment c’est un trait inhérent à la fichue personnalité de Cas, parce que vivre dans le bunker veut simplement dire qu’il a _plus_ d’opportunités de s'approcher silencieusement de Dean pendant qu'il est inconscient.

Dean écarte le haut de la couverture. Cas a les sourcils froncés, et il inspire brusquement quand Dean se dandine plus près de lui.

Cas rêve. Plus exactement, Cas semble faire un cauchemar, son froncement s’accentuant et ses doigts tressaillant là où ils agrippent l’oreiller sous sa tête. La bonne idée de Dean est maintenant une mauvaise idée, une stratégie de retraite est nécessaire ASAP, et depuis quand Cas fait des cauchemars ?

Cas ouvre les yeux.

Si Dean pouvait parler, c'est à ce moment qu'il aurait sorti une réplique. _Quelle surprise de te voir ici_ , ou _flippant, hein_ , ou _je suis Dark Vador de la Planète Vulcain_. Mais il n’y a pas de réplique, et Dean ne peut pas faire grand-chose de plus que de rester assis là comme un affreux ballon à eau pendant que Cas le regarde à travers des yeux aux paupières lourdes.

Apparemment Cas est une telle anomalie de la nature qu’il ne peut même pas faire la faveur à Dean de prétendre être surpris. Les yeux de Cas sont doux et pleins de sommeil, ses lèvres un peu sèches, et le fait qu’ils soient encore en train de se fixer l’un l’autre rappelle à Dean qu’il a encore du chemin à faire avant de réussir à prévoir comment les choses vont tourner quand il s’agit de _quoi que ce soit_ ayant à voir avec Cas.

Cas soupire. C’est un bruit faible, humain. Dean reste assis là et essaye de prétendre que c’était là son plan depuis le début, mais il y échoue aussi quand Cas tend la main et enroule ses doigts autour de l’un des tentacules de Dean.

Dean reste immobile jusqu’à ce que les yeux de Cas se referment. Cas tient toujours le tentacule, s'y agrippant fermement tandis qu'il prend des inspirations profondes, posées. Bien sûr que Cas est assez humain pour rêver à présent ; il est assez humain pour manger et dormir et tomber malade. C'est un moment étrange, aussi Dean pourra être pardonné pour être en train d'enrouler le bout d’un tentacule autour de la main de Cas, la pressant timidement en retour.

“Est-ce que c’est l’heure de se lever ?“ demande Cas. “Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?“

Dean tapote deux coups sur le poignet de Cas, _non_. Cas hoche la tête, relâchant le tentacule de Dean et passant distraitement une main sur le dessus de sa tête. De quoi rêve Cas, de toute façon ?

“Eh bien, je suis réveillé.“ Cas s’assoit lentement, ses articulations craquant dans le mouvement. Il baisse les yeux sur Dean avec un petit sourire, le genre de sourire que Dean n’a pas vu depuis un moment, réalise-t-il, et dit, “Allons te trouver quelque chose à manger.“

Aussi Dean laisse Cas le ramasser et le mettre dans le seau.

L’avantage d’être temporairement muet, c’est que Dean ne peut pas demander d’explication sur ce qu’il vient de se passer. A chaque fois que Cas réagit bizarrement, Sam est celui qui sait comment gérer la chose. Dean se contente généralement de faire beaucoup de bruit, ce qui n’est vraiment pas une option ici.

C’est une étrange manière de commencer la journée, et cette étrangeté continue de les suivre. 

Le reste du bunker est silencieux lorsqu'ils quittent la salle aux aquariums. Il y a une note de Sam sur la porte du frigo, expliquant qu’il a reçu un appel de Charlie et qu’il est parti. Cas ne dit presque rien pendant qu’il sort le butin de poissons qu'Ellie a ramené du marché, et demande à Dean ce qu’il aimerait manger.

Kevin s’aventure dans la cuisine peu de temps après, entrant dans la pièce avec un bruit étranglé. “Cas, tu as une excroissance sur la tête.“

“Il veut être mobile.“ Cas ne lève pas les yeux de l'évier où il découpe du crabe. Dean remue quelques tentacules vers le gamin, soufflant doucement avec agacement aux yeux plissés et regard noir que lui jette Kevin. Il est nostalgique de sa grande taille, et se draper autour des épaules de Cas est sans conteste une de ses meilleures idées. “Ou alors il s’ennuie dans son seau, qui sait.“

“Quoi, il a escaladé tout seul jusque là-haut ?“dit Kevin. 

Oh, le gamin serait-il en train de demander une démonstration ? Dean se fait une joie de le satisfaire. Il estime la distance qui les sépare puis, une fois certain que Kevin est bien en train de le regarder, fait un bond audacieux du Mt. Cas jusque sur le plan de travail, glisse au bas des placards, puis s'élance vers les pieds de Kevin.

Kevin hurle, bien sûr. Il est la vedette de ce film d’horreur dans lequel Dean est la chose qui se cogne dans la nuit et escalade d’insolents Prophètes du Seigneur. Dean fait un travail fantastique, en toute modestie, glissant au-dessus des membres qui se débattent et des vêtements secoués, pour s’installer autour des épaules considérablement moins larges de Kevin.

Ellie arrive alors en courant dans la cuisine, yeux écarquillés et haletante. “Quoi ? Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? Oh.“

“Oui,“ dit faiblement Kevin, “j’avais vraiment besoin d’un traumatisme de plus dans ma vie, merci.“ Son corps est tendu à craquer, et Dean cajole son oreille gentiment.

“Wow, c’est… c’est intéressant,“ dit Ellie. Elle, au moins, sait reconnaître le talent, et Dean lui fait un signe reconnaissant d'un tentacule. “Bonjour, Dean. Tu te sens mieux aujourd’hui ?“ 

“Dean, essaye ça.“ Cas tend un morceau de chair de crabe que Dean accepte, le ramenant sous lui pour le mettre dans sa bouche. Le crabe n’est pas tellement mieux que le poisson, mais ça ne le tuera probablement pas d’en manger plus. “C’est bon?“ Dean hausse les épaules, utilisant deux de ses tentacules du milieu comme des épaules, et Cas hoche la tête. 

Etant donnée la taille de Kevin, installé là, Dean peut presque regarder à nouveau Cas droit dans les yeux. Kevin n’est pas un échafaudage aussi solide que Cas, cela dit, à se tortiller et tressaillir à la moindre respiration de Dean.

“Ce n'est pas très hygiénique,“ reprend Kevin. 

“Il est toujours humain.“ Cas continue d’extraire adroitement la chair de crabe avec un couteau. Sam peut bien s’attribuer tout le mérite pour la rapidité de Cas à dégainer un pistolet, mais Dean est fier de dire que les talents de Cas en cuisine sont presque tous de son fait.

“Je suis à peu près sûr que les humains ont moins de membres.“

“Il est humain là où ça compte.“ Cas lève les yeux à ce moment-là, croisant le regard de Dean comme pour vérifier que le message est bien passé.

Est-ce que c’est un test ? Est-ce que c’est ça le but de la malédiction ? Le rendre tentaculeux tout en le gardant conscient et sensible, pour que sur le chemin il apprenne une leçon à la con façon La vie est belle ?

“Gar,“ râle Dean. 

“Certaines pieuvres sont venimeuses, par contre,“ dit Ellie.

“Quoi ?“ glapit Kevin. “Dean, ne m’empoisonne pas.“

“Je l’ai touché toute la matinée,“ dit Cas avec un froncement de sourcils. “Je vais très bien.“

“Tu l’as touché toute la matinée ?“ répète lentement Kevin.

“Les poulpes ont besoin de proximité,“ dit Cas, ce qui sonne assez comme un mensonge pour que Dean roucoule presque son approbation. “Il est assez stressé comme ça, Kevin.“ 

“Peut-être que les anges sont immunisés contre le venin de pieuvre,“ suggère Ellie. “Euh. Anciens anges. Hé, c’est pas plus fou que tout ce qui se passe par ici.“ 

Dean ne se sent pas venimeux. Mais Cas semble penser que l’inquiétude est légitime, et tend immédiatement un coude pour que Dean se glisse dessus. Dean se balance jusqu’au bras de Cas, et ce n’est _toujours_ pas la chose la plus bizarre qu'il ait jamais faite, mais que fait-il donc de sa vie. Il espère vraiment qu’il n’est pas venimeux cependant. Il est assez repoussant comme ça.

“Je peux aider à faire quelque chose ?“ demande Ellie.

“Ah oui, est-ce que tu pourrais t’occuper de son aquarium ?“ dit Cas. Ce n’est pas ce que Dean aurait dit, et il claque la joue de Cas, le faisant sursauter. “Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas qu’elle s’approche de ton aquarium ?“ 

Dean encercle le bras couvert de coton de Cas pour descendre jusqu'à la tablette, commodément relevée sur le plan de travail. _C une invitée_

“Et ?“

Ellie se contente de rire, touchant le bras de Cas tandis qu'elle prend congé. “Je m’occupe de l’aquarium, ne t’en fais pas. Et c’est bon, Dean, juste… prend donc ton petit-déjeuner.“ 

Elle disparaît avant que Dean ait pu ajouter quoique ce soit. Dean jette un regard mécontent à Cas et écrit : _On fai pa travailler les invités_

“Pourquoi, est-ce que c’est malpoli ?“ demande Cas.

Dean tape le stylet fermement. _O_

“Bon, eh bien !“ dit Kevin d’une voix forte, saisissant une pomme dans le bol à fruits. “Tout ça fait bien trop d’agitation pour moi, donc je vais y aller. Je te mettrai les dossiers de recherche sur la table.“

Dean soupire. 

Cas est toujours confus et Sam n’est pas là pour soutenir Dean sur ce coup, ce qu’il ne manquerait pas de faire. L’Impala est une constante, mais comment Dean peut expliquer l’autre sorte de stabilité que la Casse et le Roadhouse leur ont offerte au cours du temps ? Et ces endroits appartenaient à Bobby et à Ellen – le bunker est _à eux_ , chose que Dean sait qu’il ne doit pas tenir pour acquise. Il est question de chambres et de matelas à mémoire de forme et de cuisines et d’être un bon hôte. Sam se moquera peut-être de Dean parce qu’il fait son nid, mais ces conneries sont importantes.

Il lutte avec le stylet. _C rien c juste_

Cas pose patiemment l’assiette. “Prend ton temps.“

Ils ont des invités et des locataires maintenant. Cas a sa propre foutue chambre, bon sang, dans laquelle il dort et lit et brosse ses dents, alors que deux mois plus tôt Dean pouvait compter sur les doigts d’une main le nombre de fois où Cas s’était donné la peine rester assez longtemps pour le dessert et le café.

“Tu es fâché ?“ dit Cas avec curiosité.

Dean secoue la tête, agacé. Des mots simples. Il faut qu’il utilise des mots simples. Il tape, _Ici un foyer_

“Oui,“ convient Cas. “Vous avez fait d’ici un foyer, et vous avez des protocoles avec lesquels vous traitez vos invités, j’ai bien vu. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi Ellie est différente de Charlie, Kevin ou moi-même. Nous sommes contents de faire notre part de travail pour vous remercier de nous accueillir chez vous.“

Dean sursaute avec surprise.

“J'avoue que Kevin ne serait peut-être pas d’accord avec ça,“ dit pensivement Cas. “Mais vous venez de sauver l’âme d’Ellie de la damnation éternelle, et elle en est reconnaissante. Pourquoi ne pas la laisser aider pendant qu’elle est encore ici ?“ Cas attend une réaction de Dean, bien qu’il n’en ait aucune à offrir. “Est-ce que tu veux manger, maintenant ?“

Ils vont jusqu’à la table à l’extérieur de la pièce, où Kevin a laissé les dossiers de recherche, comme promis. Cas a son propre petit-déjeuner de fruits, céréales et café, qu’il mange en lisant.

Dean a son petit set de table où s’asseoir, et il choisit des morceaux de crabe froid, tentant de se persuader que c’est quelque chose qu’il mettrait volontairement dans sa bouche. Il observe Cas pendant un moment, notant qu’il ne s’est pas rasé ces derniers jours et est retourné à son niveau de négligence de l’ère angélique, avant que Dean ne lui apprenne à se servir d’un rasoir correctement. L'expérience avait été amusante, et les pertes de sang minimes.

La tablette est dressée pas loin, et Dean se fait couler vers elle. _Tu sai ce ki é drole_

“Quoi, Dean ?“

_C le + lgtps ke t resté depui purgatoir_

“Ca c’était parce que tu ne voulais pas me laisser partir,“ dit Cas.

“Blurp ?“ dit Dean.

“Au Purgatoire, tu as été très clair sur le fait que si je partais, tu agirais d’une façon qui t’aurait mis en danger. Il aurait été contraire à mes objectifs de ne pas rester.“ Cas fronce les sourcils. “Pourquoi est-ce que tu parles de ça ? Ça a quelque chose à voir avec la malédiction ?“

_Tkt_ , se dépêche de taper Dean. 

“C’est possible que la malédiction soit liée aux Léviathans, comme Kevin le soupçonnait d’après les gravures,“ dit Cas, changeant heureusement de sujet. Il rapproche le dossier, hissant Dean sur son seau pour qu’il ait une meilleure vue. “Ca c’est l’inventaire que Kevin a trouvé, et ça ce sont les papiers que j’ai lu hier. Mis ensemble, on dirait que ce sont des extraits des mêmes travaux de recherche, probablement une des expériences des Hommes de Lettres.“

La classe. Faut dire, _quelqu’un_ a bien dû mettre au point les pièges à Démons, les sorts de bannissements, et les meilleurs moyens de faire la peau à la fine fleur du monde surnaturel. En fait, le département R &D des Hommes de Lettres aurait pu être carrément cool s’ils avaient laissé de meilleures instructions.

“Je ne crois pas que ce soit dangereux,“ continue Cas. “A part l’inconfort de la transformation, tu es en parfaite santé et tu profites de certaines facultés de l’espèce.“

Dean glougloute à l’intention de Cas. _Certaines,_

“Il est tout à fait possible que la malédiction fasse partie de leur arsenal,“ poursuit Cas. “Une pieuvre serait capable d’aller là où un humain normal ne peut pas, à cause de sa taille ou parce que l’endroit est sous l’eau.“

Dean tape furieusement : _Poulpegarou,,,_

“Il y a une touche shift juste là si tu veux faire un point d’interrogation. Et il n’existe rien de tel qu’un poulpe-garou.“ 

_Commen tu sai_ , demande Dean.

“Parce que je suis plus vieux que toi.“ Cas sourit quand Dean lève les yeux au ciel. “Et mon travail précédent consistait à connaître toutes les créatures de Dieu. Ainsi que celles d’Eve.“

Ce qui est un point positif là où leur boulot et la chasse est concernée, Dean en est convient. Kevin et Cas n’ont pas l’expérience de Bobby quand il s’agit de garder la boutique, mais c’est une nouvelle boutique, avec de nouvelles règles et de nouveaux règlements. Avoir un prophète du Seigneur et un ex-ange du Seigneur comme renfort est plus que correct, et hormis l'essuyage de plâtres des premiers jours, c’est un système qui marche. Qui peut continuer à marcher.

Sauf que tout serait foutu en l’air si l’un de leurs joueurs vedettes était irrévocablement envoyé sur le banc de touche, n’est-ce pas ?

Ah, merde. Dean ne veut pas penser à ça ; il a réussi à éviter d’y penser depuis qu’il s’est réveillé sans nez, ni sourcils, ni aucune autre partie du corps qui fait que la vie vaut la peine d’être vécue. Mais maintenant qu’il pense aux éléphants roses la principale question est : que se passera-t-il si Dean ne se retransforme jamais ?

Que se passera-t-il si ça va être _ça_ pour lui, pour le reste de sa vie, s’il ne peut plus jamais rire, ou se brosser les dents, ou manger de la tarte, ou danser n’importe comment, ou toutes les autres choses que les être humains tiennent pour acquises ? Il devra rester dans le bunker pour le reste de sa vie, quelle qu’en soit la durée.

Sam sera tout seul, sans personne pour surveiller correctement ses arrières. Lui et Dean ont merdé plus que leur part dans ce domaine – il leur faut apparemment plus que la fin du monde pour se rappeler qu’ils travaillent mieux ensemble que séparés – mais ils sont biens à présent. Ils ont le bunker, qui leur donne une chance de prendre racine, ou quelle que soit l'expression, et bien que ce soit par-dessus les racines de quelqu’un d’autre, cela signifie juste qu’ils savent que les fondations ne sont pas prêtes de s’écrouler sous leurs pieds.

Mais il n’y aura alors plus de chasse, plus de nourriture humaine, plus de sexe. Plus de Sam à entraîner dans des marathons cinéma entre leurs affaires et avec qui se disputer sur le type de popcorn à acheter. Plus de bars, plus de billards, plus de conduite de son bébé les vitres baissées.

“Dean ?“ 

Dean sait qu’il est déjà passé par là avant, et sous l’emprise de peurs bien plus grandes. Il a été en Enfer bordel de merde, et si la conséquence c’est qu’ils continuent probablement de recoller les morceaux aujourd’hui encore, ~~mais~~ Dean et son frère sont encore conscients, encore _présents_ , encore à s’accrocher à l’improbable possibilité d’arranger les choses. 

Il faut qu’il se concentre sur le positif. Il pourra encore voir Sam tous les jours, pas vrai ? Et il peut communiquer, et même si c’est moins rapide qu’avant il s’améliorera, et il pourra toujours les aider pendant leurs chasses _d’une manière ou d’une autre_ parce qu'il est Dean Winchester, putain, et il ne va pas rester assis dans un foutu seau pour le restant de sa vie.

“Dean !“ s’exclame Cas.

Dean sort de sa songerie, et s’aperçoit que Cas lui tourne autour, l'air contrarié. Dean n’avait pas remarqué que Cas avait bougé, ni que Cas avait posé une main sur sa tête pour attirer son attention.

“Dean,“ répète Cas. “Dean, tu es là ? Réponds-moi immédiatement.“

“Gorp !“ dit Dean. Il fait rouler ses tentacules avec raideur, décontenancé par la proximité de Cas, et essaye de se pencher en arrière, mais la pression à l’arrière de sa tête ne se relâche pas.

“Donne moi autre chose,“ dit Cas.

Dean soupire. Il glisse de côté jusqu’à la tablette, ramassant le stylet. _Koi mec_

Cas souffle avec soulagement. “On ne sait pas comment le sort va t’affecter. Je ne peux plus te voir. Je ne peux pas dire si tu es là ou si tu… te fais effacer.“

Oh.

Ouais, Dean comprend ça. Il tend deux tentacules pour donner une petite tape sur la tête de Cas, dans ce qu’il espère être un geste réconfortant. Relaxe, a-t-il envie de dire, ce n’est pas si facile de se débarrasser de lui. Dean est peut-être en train de criser intérieurement mais ça veut aussi dire qu’il est toujours _normal_ , et assez humain pour criser.

_Juste inquiet comm dhab_ , écrit Dean, haussant les épaules. _HDL ont 1 remède ?_

“Il n’y a rien sur le sujet là-dedans.“ Cas secoue la tête, contrarié. “On aurait pensé que ce serait l'objet principal des expériences, mais ils n’en font aucune mention.“

Dean hoche la tête. Il fait tournoyer le stylet, le passant d’un tentacule à l’autre.

Cas n’est pas retourné à sa lecture, cependant. Il regarde d'un œil noir ses dossiers et, comme s’il avait senti que Dean l’observait, se tourne vivement pour poser ce regard sur Dean. “Viens,“ dit Cas, ce qui constitue un avertissement à peine suffisant pour la manière dont il ramasse Dean et le guide jusque sur ses épaules.

Poussé par la curiosité, Dean s’installe autour du cou de Cas. 

“Fais moi savoir si tu te dessèches.“ Cas prend la tablette dans une main, le seau de Dean dans l’autre, et se lève.

Cas commence à marcher, et dès qu’ils arrivent aux escaliers, Dean “meepe“. Ils vont aller _dehors_ , parce que c’est le seul endroit auquel mènent les escaliers, et Dean enveloppe fermement ses tentacules autour des bras de Cas quand il ouvre la porte. 

Il fait beau dehors. C’est la fin de matinée, apparemment, nuages hauts et ciel clair. La place de l’Impala est vide – la poisse, elle lui aurait définitivement remonté le moral – le camion d’Ellie garé à proximité, le vélo de Kevin posé de l’autre côté. Dean ne peut pas sentir l’air, mais il a dû pleuvoir récemment au vu des feuilles encore mouillées autour de l’entrée du bunker.

“Je t’emmène en promenade ?“ Cas rit doucement quand Dean tape un _oui_ contre son front. 

Bon Dieu, c’est bon d’être dehors. Dean étend une paire de tentacules, les étirant amplement tandis que Cas se balade. Les ventouses attrapent la brise quand ils se déplacent, et s’il ferme les yeux ce n’est pas si différent du vent dans ses cheveux.

Ils restent silencieux tandis que Cas se fraye un chemin sur le sentier familier, Dean savourant le léger rebond des pas de Cas, comme s’il marchait sur ses propres pieds. Ses yeux aussi fonctionnent différemment ici – les couleurs sont moins riches, la lumière du soleil un peu douloureuse s’il regarde de trop près. Mieux vaut garder son regard dirigé principalement vers le sol, où il peut voir l’herbe défiler à toute allure. Sa voiture lui manque.

Quand ils atteignent la clairière menant au ruisseau, Cas s’arrête. Il se contente de se tenir debout là pendant un long moment, immobile.

“Blurp ?“ dit Dean.

Cas sursaute un peu, comme s’il avait oublié que Dean était là. Il enroule une main autour du tentacule drapé sur sa poitrine – se contentant de le tenir. “J’ai pris ce chemin,“ dit Cas d’une voix distante. “Quand j’ai essayé de retrouver le bunker de mémoire la première fois. Je suis passé devant cet arbre, mais j'ai fait demi-tour sans m'en rendre compte. Je suis reparti en direction de la ville après ça.“

La tablette est toujours sous le bras de Cas. Dean n’a pas envie d’écrire, cependant, et il approuve d'un son doux, déroulant un autre tentacule derrière le cou de Cas.

Cas l'emmène hors de la clairière et descend jusqu’au ruisseau, où il s’assoit sur un tronc d'arbre couché. Dean s’essaye à l’inspection du ruisseau, ce qui est plutôt cool jusqu’au moment où il découvre l'enfer que c'est que d'essayer de marcher sur le sol sans avoir de saletés collées partout sur lui. Il claque du bec à Cas pour qu’il le ramasse ; Cas ne se moque qu’un petit peu de lui, aussi Dean ne riposte pas au-delà de quelques pichenettes aux oreilles. 

C’était une bonne idée de venir ici. C'est comme une évidence de s’asseoir en silence sur les genoux de Cas pendant qu'il le débarrasse des feuilles et brindilles. Les mains de Cas sont étonnamment douces, non pas que Dean ait beaucoup pensé aux mains de Cas auparavant. Non pas qu’il y ait quoique ce soit de mal avec le _toucher_ , non plus – le toucher amical, et Dean est parfaitement heureux d’envahir la bulle personnelle des autres quand les invitations sont grandes ouvertes. Cas n’est pas comme ça, cependant – à l’inverse, il a tendance à s'isoler des autres, ses mains généralement dans les poches des vestes trop grandes qu’il aime porter. Tester cette nouvelle chose tactile ne peut que lui faire du bien. 

Aussi Dean reste où il est. Les doigts habiles de Cas sont de petits points d'une pression concrète qui rappellent à Dean qu’il est réel, et que même si sa peau à la consistance de cuir moite et épineux, il peut encore profiter de choses agréables. 

Alors d’accord, il est effectivement en train de laisser Cas le caresser, mais on s'en fout, il est un _poulpe_. 

“J’aime bien venir ici quelquefois.“ Cas parle doucement, comme réticent à rompre la paix du moment. “Il y d’autres ruines au-delà de la ligne des arbres. Là où les Hommes de Lettres avaient leurs réserves secondaires, on pense.“ 

Dean lève les yeux vers Cas avec surprise. Il prend le stylet, tentacule dépassant la jambe de Cas pour plonger au sol, où se trouve la tablette. _On ?_

“Kevin et moi les avons explorées l’autre jour,“ explique Cas. “Quand vous étiez sur cette affaire dans le Wyoming. On n’a rien trouvé d’utile, sinon on vous l’aurait dit. Juste des boîtes vides et des tuyaux rouillées.“ 

C’est logique. Le charme initial de la découverte ne s’est pas encore évanoui, même si ces derniers temps Dean a pris ses aises et a aménagé les pièces qui lui sont devenues familières – sa chambre, la salle télé, la cuisine, le petit bureau qu’ils sont en train de convertir en salle de jeux. Dean ne savait pas que Cas avait fait de l’exploration, cependant. Il aurait pu dire quelque chose. Peut-être qu’ils l’ont fait ? Sam saurait. Dean semble être passé à côté de certaines choses. 

“Tout va bien ?“ demande Cas. 

Dean tape un rapide _oui_ sur le poignet de Cas. Après ça il est juste logique de laisser le tentacule là, d’en enrouler mollement l'extrémité effilée autour de l’avant-bras de Cas. Dean n’a pas encore envie de bouger. 

Bien sûr, Dean aime l’agitation, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu’il n’en apprécie pas l’absence. Sam sait cela mieux que personne. Pas Cas, évidemment, parce qu’il ne s'est pas attardé assez longtemps durant les crises et blessures et fins-du-monde pour connaître les espaces en négatifs entre chaque. Cas ne cesse de bouger, ne cesse de sauter d’un point à un autre sans lancer ne serait-ce qu’un signe de tête à Dean. 

Sauf que Cas est en ce moment-même assis sur une bûche, sans parler, sa main posée en coupe sur la tête de Dean tandis qu’ils regardent le ruisseau faire ses gargouillis. Ils sont à peu de choses près en train de communier avec la Nature, bordel, et Dean se sent mieux que depuis des jours. 

Après un moment Cas dit, “Tu es en train de te dessécher.“ Il a un vaporisateur avec lui, et Dean étale commodément ses tentacules pour que Cas les humidifie. 

Cas fredonne quelque chose, une mélodie désagréablement accrocheuse, ce qui signifie qu’il doit l’avoir empruntée à l’une des autres mauvaises influences traînant à proximité du bunker. Dean pourrait trouver un moyen de ramener sa musique ici, demander à Charlie de brancher son ordinateur ou quelque chose dans ce genre. 

Ils devraient faire ça plus souvent, de préférence une fois que Dean aura récupéré ses jambes. Pourquoi n’ont-ils jamais fait ça ? Cet endroit est génial, assez près du bunker pour qu’ils puissent rentrer rapidement en cas d’urgence. Le ciel la nuit doit être vachement beau, en plus. Ils devraient faire venir Charlie et Kevin et Garth ici, s’organiser un truc, ce serait cool. 

Vivre sur la route a toujours signifié que lui et Sam prenaient leurs pauses là où ils se trouvaient sur le moment. Ca signifiait qu’ils visitaient rarement deux fois la même source de divertissement, et si cette stratégie fonctionnait quand Dean était agile et fringant, il commence à fatiguer. Il _s’est_ fatigué (aller en Enfer et au Purgatoire a cet effet-là, heh) et ceci pourrait bien être le mieux qu’il puisse espérer avoir. 

La bonne surprise, c’est que c'est en fait vraiment trop bien. 

Bien sûr, la vie est loin d’être parfaite. Bien sûr, elle continue de les envoyer aussi loin que possible au royaume du complètement taré avant de revenir à la normale, comme si Dieu avait une vendetta personnelle contre eux – ce qui pourrait bien ne même pas être une métaphore. Mais ils sont sur un plateau relativement stable pour le moment, capables de gérer les situations désespérées et les grands méchants de leur futur immédiat. 

Le bunker est bien approvisionné, Sam est guéri et plein d'espoir, le réseau des chasseurs se reconstruisant lentement maintenant qu’ils ont Garth, Jody et Cas pour s’occuper de la permanence téléphonique. Kevin, Charlie et Krissy et sa bande repeuplent et redéfinissent ce qu’être un chasseur veut dire, Cas et Kevin font des progrès massifs dans l’exploration et l’exploitation de la base de connaissance des Hommes de Lettres. Sam et Dean naviguent au milieu, des bon Dieu de vétérans comme l’était Bobby, ce qui ne cesse de _faire halluciner_ Dean. 

Les choses vont _bien_. A part l’actuelle histoire de poulpe, bien sûr, mais ce n’est qu’un contretemps dérisoire comparé aux merdes dans lesquelles ils ont pataugé.

Les choses vont définitivement bien.

“Je pense qu’on devrait rentrer.“

Cas replace Dean sur son épaule. Dean se sent plutôt bien, léthargique de la façon qui l’entraîne habituellement sous le capot de l’Impala avec une bière fraîche. Comme ce n’est pas possible, il se contente de crocheter deux tentacules dans le col de Cas pour se suspendre le long de la poitrine de Cas. Dean n’a jamais vraiment fait de spéléologie auparavant, mais il se dit que ceci doit en constituer une comparaison décente.

Ce nouveau point de vue est intéressant, de même que la façon dont Dean peut sentir les battements de cœur de Cas à travers ses tentacules. Si Dean se concentre, il peut aussi sentir la poitrine de Cas qui se gonfle et se relâche lentement alors qu’il respire. C’est cool que les pieuvres ne se sentent pas nauséeuses mêmes quand elles sont suspendues la tête en bas.

“Tu t’endors ?“ demande Cas.

“Merp,“ répond Dean.

Il tombe dans un sommeil léger, ne se réveillant qu’au contact de l’eau tiède sur ses tentacules. Ils sont de retour dans le bunker, et Cas le fait lentement descendre dans son seau. Aussi sympa que ce soit de sortir, retourner dans l’eau est un soulagement, et Dean se laisse couler sous la surface.

“J’allume la télé,“ dit Cas, voix légèrement déformée à travers l’eau. “La télécommande est à côté de ton seau.“

Dean respire l’eau un moment, en appréciant la fraicheur tandis qu'elle traverse sa bouche. Peut-être devraient-ils trouver un récipient transparent ou quelque chose comme ça, plus petit qu’une cuve et plus mobile, pour qu’il puisse regarder la télé en restant immergé.

Des voix étouffées lui parviennent de quelque part pas loin, légèrement noyées par les bruits de la télé. En entendant le nom de Sam, Dean se coule jusqu'à l'ouverture du seau, saisissant le final d’Ellie en train de dire, “Oui, il a appelé pour donner des nouvelles. Il a dit qu’il se sentait optimiste.“

“Tant mieux,“ répond Cas. “Et toi, ça va ? Est-ce que tu as besoin de quelque chose ?“

“Je vais bien, Cas. C’est plutôt moi qui vous cause des ennuis, là. Enfin, qui vous _ajoute_ des ennuis.“

Ellie a une main dans la poche de son jean et l’autre qui s'agite dans les airs, et le corps de Cas est penché vers elle, ses sourcils froncés comme ils le sont toujours quand il offre sa complète attention. Dean n'est qu'un poulpe, il n'est pas _mort_ , mais quelque part en route, il a oublié qu’il existe des raisons totalement légitimes pour que quelqu’un comme Cas penche pour une femme comme Ellie.

Ce n’est pas du tout du voyeurisme s’ils savent que Dean est juste là.

“Mais j’étais sérieux,“ dit Cas à voix basse. “Kevin n’était pas en train d'exagérer quand il disait qu’il ne voulait pas me laisser toucher à sa Jeep.“

“Quoi,“ répond Ellie, “tu ne peux pas demander à Dean de t’apprendre à conduire ?“

“Dean, me laisser conduire sa voiture ? Ce serait contraire à ses principes.“ Cas rit dans sa barbe, et Ellie sourit de toutes ses dents en réponse. S’ils étaient à un bar ou un bistrot dans le genre, Dean pourrait même admettre que l'approche de Cas ne manque pas de tact.

“Pas de problème, je ne suis attendue nulle part pour l'instant.“ Ellie hausse les épaules. “Je t’apprendrai. Eh, on pourrait même emmener Dean, attacher son seau à l’arrière pour qu’il ait un vrai changement de point de vue.“

“C’est une idée. “ Et Cas se tourne, regarde Dean droit dans les yeux comme s’il savait que Dean les observait depuis le début. “Ca te plairait, Dean ?“

Dean leur tire la langue bruyamment, mais il salue tout de même Ellie d'un signe de tentacule quand elle lui fait la moue. Comme s’il avait envie de piétiner les il-ne-sait-quelles plates-bandes visées par Cas, et ce n’est pas comme si Dean lui en voulait, Ellie est vraiment super cool et intelligente et le fait qu’elle soit canon n'est guère plus qu'un bonus, vraiment.

Bref, peu importe, il est une pieuvre, il a le droit de faire la tête parce qu’il aurait totalement appris à Cas à conduire s’il avait voulu, et la seule raison pour laquelle il ne l’a pas fait, c’est que Cas n’a jamais demandé. Il aurait même proposé à Cas de lui apprendre immédiatement s’il était en état d'atteindre la pédale d’accélérateur.

“Je vais te mettre un film que tu aimes,“ dit Cas. “Dis-moi ce que tu veux regarder.“

Dean gargouille, son seau se balançant avec précarité sur le canapé avant que Cas ne place des cousins stabilisateurs autour de lui. Cas tend une main vers la télécommande, et glapit quand Dean claque une paire de ventouse sur son avant-bras.

“Tu veux garder la télécommande ? Même _maintenant_?“ Cas fait une grimace, peu impressionné par la dextérité motrice de Dean qui attire la télécommande dans la masse de ses tentacules. “Bien. Je vais continuer ma lecture.“

Dean peut rester ici jusqu’à ce que Sam revienne avec des bonnes nouvelles. Ça lui prendra dix, quinze minutes maxi pour réussir à faire marcher la télécommande de façon significative, puis peut-être tentera-t-il le tout pour le tout et s'attaquera au lecteur DVD.

“Ta voix me manque.“

Dean lève les yeux, surpris.

Cas n’a pas levé les yeux de sa lecture. Selon toute apparence, il est entièrement absorbé par les pitreries des Hommes de Lettres, sauf qu’il dit, “ton rire me manque, et tes changements de sujet, et ta tendance à frimer. Parce que tu as une certaine intelligence et une certaine gentillesse qui me poussent à rester humble.“

Les pieuvres n’ont pas le sang chaud, mais Dean pourrait jurer qu’il sent une chaleur lui monter au visage.

“On va faire tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour que tu te rétablisses,“ continue Cas, sourcils toujours froncés sur ses papiers avec une concentration intense, “mais si on échoue, je veux juste que tu saches que peu importe à quoi tu ressembles, je t’aimerai toujours. Et Sam aussi.“

Aussi maladroitement qu'il a commencé, il s'arrête. Cas a un petit hochement de tête, comme pour se féliciter d'un travail bien fait.

Dean n’a rien à répondre. Merde il _ne peut_ littéralement _pas_ répondre quoique ce soit, et à la manière dont Cas se détend et retourne à sa lecture, il est clair qu’il n’attend aucune réponse. Il a dit ça dans le seul but que Dean l’entende, même s'il ne parvient pas à savoir si ça le fait se sentir mieux.

Dean sait qu’il a Sam et Cas pour le couvrir, il ne remet pas ça en cause.

Il roule une paire de tentacules dans les airs, les sentant se tendre et glisser l’une contre l’autre. Plutôt sympa de la part de Cas de dire qu’il prendrait bien le fait que Dean reste comme ça. _Dean_ ne le prendrait pas bien, mais ce serait bien si quelqu’un d'autre le pouvait. 

Dean fixe la télé pendant un moment, puis tend un tentacule vers Cas pour tapoter son genou.

Pendant un moment personne ne bouge, et la main de Cas retourne à cet endroit juste derrière la tête de Dean, dans la jointure près de là où ses tentacules émergent du reste de son corps. Dean s’adosse peut-être même un peu sur lui parce que, de la merde – c’est agréable de toucher et d’être touché, corps de poulpe ou non. Cas est là, est là depuis plus longtemps que Dean n'avait jamais espéré, et Dean n’en a pas profité comme il aurait pu.

  
  


  


* * *

  


**Jour 4**

Sam les sort du lit, marquant la fin de vingt-quatre heures supplémentaires de jeux tentaculaires non sexuels, durant lesquelles Dean n'a encore fait hurler Kevin qu'une seule fois et le gosse, c'est tout à son honneur, a vraiment fait de son mieux pour riposter. Résultat, ils savent maintenant que Dean est capable cracher de l’encre. Oh, et que l’encre homme-pieuvre est une vraie saloperie à nettoyer sur du coton.

Le matin suivant débute presque de la même façon que le précédent, avec Dean qui s’échappe de son aquarium. Il dépasse un Cas endormi quand il court jusqu’à la porte, où il se demande si ça peut valoir le coup d’essayer de se faire glisser par la serrure. Il décide à contrecœur qu’il vaut mieux réveiller Cas d’abord – pour les renforts, tout ça – aussi Dean s'élance à grandes enjambées jusqu’au lit de Cas et se hisse en-haut.

Il atterrit près des chevilles de Cas. Ce sont des chevilles osseuses, dépassant de la couverture, et d’une forme si intéressante que Dean ne peut pas s’empêcher d'enrouler un tentacule autour de l’une d’elle. Il attend le temps d’un battement ou deux, et comme Cas ne lui envoie pas de coup de pied au visage, Dean tire fermement.

Cas proteste faiblement, et essaye de dégager son pied. “Dean.“

L’aquarium est assez correct pour y dormir quelques heures, mais à présent Dean est réveillé et il a besoin de bouger. Non seulement ça, mais devant lui se dresse la petite montagne que sont Cas et ses couvertures, et Dean est un intrépide explorateur à huit bras. Dean n’a pas d’articulations à craquer, alors il secoue de façon théâtrale le bout de ses tentacules primaires, avant de commencer à grimper.

De temps à autre Cas bouge sous lui, marmonnant la menace d’un tremblement de terre qui n’arrive jamais.

Dean s’arrête au pic qu’est l’épaule de Cas, et de là inspecte ses environs. Cas fronce les sourcils dans son oreiller, mais semble par ailleurs déterminé à ignorer l’existence de Dean et le fait que sa couverture a changé de place.

Il vient alors à l’esprit de Dean que Cas n’a jamais fait l’expérience d’une bataille de mauvais tours à la Winchester. Sur les talons de _cette_ pensée vient la réalisation que ça fait littéralement des années que lui et Sam ne se sont pas expliqués à coup de blagues et, au lieu d’être déprimant, c’est en fait _excitant_ , parce qu'ils ont maintenant le bunker comme champ de bataille potentiel, et des nouveaux alliés à gagner à leur cause, et Cas sera tellement perplexe au début mais Dean arrivera à le faire se prendre au jeu, il le sait.

“Si tu essayes de me faire comprendre quelque chose, c’est un échec.“ Les yeux de Cas sont ouverts mais ses paupières sont mi-closes. “Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?“

C'est une question anodine, mais Dean se fige en l'entendant. Dean veut plein de choses, en dehors du plus évident. Il veut un vrai petit-déjeuner _humain_ , et que Sam se dépêche de rentrer à la maison, et trouver une manière pas trop nulle de dire merci pour – la patience, peu importe – de Cas avec lui ces derniers jours, et savoir pourquoi Cas qui le regarde en clignant des yeux d'un air endormi lui semble être une récompense pour quelque chose qu'il n'a pas fait. Il veut savoir de quoi rêve Cas.

“Tu sais où est la cuisine.“ Les mains de Cas cherchent la couverture, et il soupire quand Dean la repousse plus loin. “Je suis sûr que tu peux trouver comment ouvrir le frigo tout seul.“

Un déclic se fait entendre quand la porte s'ouvre. Debout là se tient la bienheureuse vision de Sam, qui dit immédiatement, “Dean est bleu. Pourquoi tu es bleu ? Je suis à peu près sûr que tu n'étais pas bleu quand je suis parti.“

Cas baille. “Camouflage. Dean a récupéré certains des talents les plus utiles de son espèces.“

Les yeux de Sam tombent sur le t-shirt bleu de Cas, puis reviennent sur Dean. “Je vois.“ Son expression solennelle est familière, dangereuse, et elle reste parfaitement figée tandis qu'il sort son téléphone.

Il faut une seconde ou deux à Dean pour réaliser ce que Sam est en train de faire, mais le temps de comprendre le flash est déjà passé. Dean s'élance.

“Hey hey hey, oh _merde_ !“ Sam s'agite dans tous les sens face à l'assaut de céphalopode.

Le fait est que Sam a peut-être l'avantage sur la longueur de membres mais Dean à l'avantage sur le nombre de membres, et avant même que Dean réalise ce qu'il a réussi à faire, il a trouvé son chemin sous la chemise de Sam et son frère est en train de faire les plus beaux hurlements de fille que Dean a jamais eu le plaisir de causer.

“Charlie m'a dit de prendre une photo !“ Sam crie, ce qui donne d'autant plus de raisons à Dean de résister. Dean blipe son objection quand des mains – Cas, réalise-t-il un peu tard – attrapent ses tentacules par poignées et le décroche d'un coup sec de son frère.

Sam s'agrippe à ses propres bras, une vraie diva. “Il est retourné à l'état sauvage ?“ fait-il entre deux râles.

“On va espérer que non.“ Cas soupire quand Dean escalade son bras jusque sur sa tête, où il a encore une chance de pouvoir regarder Sam dans les yeux. “C'est inconfortable pour moi.“ Dean se contente d'encercler fermement le front sous lui d'une paire de tentacule, et Cas soupire à nouveau. “J'ai besoin de me brosser les dents.“

“D'accord, mais avant tout.“ Sam tire sa chemise vers le bas, et s'éloigne d'eux d'un pas prudent. “Où est la statue ?“

“Là où tu l'as laissé.“ Cas tire sur l'un des tentacules de Dean. “Tu vois, c'était sûr que Sam allait trouver quelque chose.“

“Pfft,“ dit Dean, et il sent les épaules de Cas se secouer avec un rire doux.

“Je vois que Cas s'est bien occupé de toi,“ dit Sam avec ironie. “Est-ce que c'est un truc de pieuvre ?“

Cas penche la tête, et Dean gargouille d'un air malheureux à la menace d'être délogé de son perchoir. “C'est un truc de pieuvre,“ dit Cas. “Je suppose que le voyage avec Charlie a porté ses fruits ?“

“Hein ? Ah oui. Charlie a trouvé un alchimiste du surnaturel – à moitié sorcier ou quelque chose comme ça, on n'a jamais vraiment mis ça au clair – qui a reconnu le travail fait sur la statue. Je suppose qu'elle était importante pour les travaux d'alchimie des Hommes de Lettres. T'as vu la tête de leurs recettes – larmes de dragons, griffes de loups-garous, et dans certains cas... de l'encre de pieuvre anti-démon. Pour autant qu'on puisse dire, ils avaient des volontaires qui se transformaient pour qu'ils puissent, euh... les _traire_.“

“Blorp !“ s'exclame Dean.

“Eh, ne tire pas sur le messager,“ dit Sam. “Même si on pourrait peut-être mettre de côté un peu de ton encre avant que tu–“

Dean claque du bec avec indignation. Cas soupire et resserre son étreinte sur Dean.

“Et donc...“ dit Sam. “Ce qu'on doit faire, c'est te toucher à nouveau avec la statue.“

Dean étend ses tentacules. “Mrak !“ jure-t-il.

Sam hausse les épaules avec impuissances. “Vous avez essayé de l'éteindre et de le rallumer ?“

  
  


  


* * *

  


**Jour 5**

La douleur est à peu près la même dans l'autre sens. Tandis que Dean serre les dents, son cerveau, cherchant désespérément quelque chose auquel penser, considère les intéressantes questions philosophiques que cette petite aventure a soulevées, i.e. est-ce que le corps qu'il retrouvera sera le même que celui qu'il a laissé derrière lui ? La magie païenne c'est bien beau, mais il est littéralement en train de faire repousser ses os et ses muscles et autres drôles de parties du corps qu'il a perdu, donc il pourrait bien ressortir de tout ça à nouveau revirginisé. Heh.

La douleur commence finalement à s’évanouir, un battement incessant refluant de la conscience de Dean jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse, et qu'il puisse ouvrir les yeux.

Malheureusement, il est enveloppé dans quelque chose de fripé et de doux et qui sent comme du plastique laissé trop longtemps au soleil. Dean pousse, puis réalise qu'il est en train de pousser avec des _doigts_ , qu'il passe quelques secondes supplémentaires à remuer avec bonheur. Il ne peut toujours pas voir grand chose au-delà de son enveloppe, mais il devine une source de lumière quelque part au-dessus de sa tête.

“Putain de merde,“ fait Dean. C'est de bon augure que de baptiser sa toute nouvelle bouche de cette manière. “Mec, c'est quoi ce bordel.“

“Tu es réveillé !“ s'exclame Sam de quelque part à côté de lui. “Tu es dans un, une sorte de cocon, on ne savait pas si on pouvait y toucher ou non, ça aurait pu affecter la reconstruction de ton–“

“Ouais ouais, contente-toi de découper ça,“ dit Dean.

“Et si tu n'as pas fini de te transformer ? Tu es sûr que tu as bien toutes tes–“

“ _Tout de suite_ , Sam ! _“_ Il y a un long soupir, suivi par le bruit sec d'un couteau qu'on déplie. “Ne me touche pas avec ça hein. Commence dans un coin.“

Ça ne prend probablement pas plus de dix minutes à Sam de trancher une sortie pour Dean, mais il les ressent comme des heures à ajouter à ces derniers jours passés sans doigts. Enfin, quand Dean est finalement capable de passer sa tête à travers les couches de _quelle que soit cette chose à laquelle il ne va surtout pas trop penser_ , il aspire une bouffée d'air par la bouche, la fait passer au fond de ses poumons, avant de l'expirer.

Il n’a besoin de rien d’autre.

Sam se rassoit. “Tu es un magnifique papillon, Dean.“

“Le magnifique papillon est reconnaissant,“ déclare Dean, juste avant de prendre son frère dans ses bras. Il a à nouveau la bonne taille et la bonne hauteur, signifiant que Sam n'est qu'un tout _petit_ peu plus gigantesque que lui, et Dean a un nez et une bouche et des mains et – il s'arrête pour baisser le regard – et tout le reste, _fantastique_. “Je suis resté dans les vapes combien de temps ?“

Sam, qui est occupé à décoller de sa chemise des morceaux de la mue de Dean, dit, “Presque deux jours.“

“Content de voir que tu n'as pas gerbé, cette fois.“ Dean fronce les sourcils. “Tu as pris des photos ?“

“Non, bien sûr que non,“ dit Sam. “Kevin en a prises. Pour la science.“

Hormis la cosse de profanateur de corps2 dont Dean vient de sortir, la chambre est la même que ce qu'elle était quand Dean a perdu conscience. Dean s'assoit, étire ses bras, et est légèrement déçu de voir que la raideur à son côté droit est toujours là malgré sa renaissance numéro... ça fait combien maintenant ? La vache.

“Ok, on s'est bien amusés, je vais aller prendre une douche maintenant,“ dit Dean. “Où est Cas ?“

Sam est en train de transférer le cocon de Dean dans un sac plastique transparent. “Quelque part.“

Son cœur se serre à ces mots. Cas était à ses côtés quand Dean s'est réveillé avec huit membres, et il y est resté toute au long de l'aventure. Il aurait été logique qu'il soit là pour vérifier que la transformation a marché et que Dean va bien, parce qu'il y avait définitivement des chances que quelque chose se passe horriblement mal, et si Cas avait loupé ça, il l'aurait bien regretté après coup. 

“Oh,“ dit Dean. “Il est sorti ?“

“Hmm ? Je ne sais pas, peut-être.“

“Il est parti avec Kevin ? Avec Ellie ? Il va revenir ?“

Sam interrompt ce qu'il fait et se tourne vers Dean avec un regard étrange. “De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?“

“Je ne sais pas,“ dit Dean. “C'est dégueulasse, j'ai besoin d'une douche. Passe moi une serviette.“

“J'ai demandé à Cas d'aller chercher quelque chose à manger,“ dit Sam lentement. “Il oublie parfois, tu sais comment il est. Il ne t'a pas abandonné ou je ne sais quoi.“

“Oh.“ Dean se détend. “Ce mec s'inquiète trop. Je savais que ça allait très bien se passer.“

“Ouais, d'accord.“

“Ca veut dire quoi ça ?“

“Ca veut dire 'Ouais, d'accord',“ dit Sam d'un ton neutre. “Et tu es vraiment dégueulasse, donc va prendre cette douche.“

C'est un truc de poulpe, se dit Dean. C'est cette histoire de proximité qui lui reste de sa transformation, comme les bras fantôme qu'il essaye d'utiliser pour attraper des choses mais qui ne sont plus là. Il s'est simplement habitué à avoir Cas comme béquille vivante pour se déplacer, et maintenant il doit se tenir debout sur ses propres pieds légèrement tremblants et aller se récurer comme l'être humain indépendant qu'il est redevenu.

Dean reste dans la douche un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire, en grande partie pour cataloguer la merveille qu'est un corps humain fonctionnel. Il fait de son mieux pour se laver des derniers jours, de toute la claustrophobie et de l'impuissance et du goût des fruits de mer qu'il fuira pendant au moins les deux mois à venir. Se brosser les dents est quasiment orgasmique.

Cas l'attend quand il en a terminé. Il se tient dehors dans le couloir, sans doute envoyé par Sam, et son visage s'illumine quand il voit Dean.

“Bien,“ dit Cas. Son regard détaille lentement Dean de haut en bas, d’une telle manière qu’il en ressent une pointe d'embarras. Cas vérifie juste que tout est en ordre, c'est tout, c'est parfaitement compréhensible. “Est-ce que tu te sens mieux ?“

“Ouais, super.“ Dean lui sourit, heureux que les muscles de son visage s'étirent comme ils sont censés le faire. Il fait travailler sa mâchoire, gloussant tellement c'est _bon_ putain, et Cas lui sourit. “Maintenant on peut mettre toute cette bizarrerie derrière nous.“

“Tu devrais y aller doucement dans les prochains jours. Jusqu'à ce que tu retrouves tes repères.“

“Ouais, ben voyons,“ se moque Dean. Cas commence à s'éloigner, et Dean se dépêche de le rattraper. “Vous avez commencé à repérer des chasses potentielles ?“

“ S'il y en avait, je ne te le dirais pas,“ dit Cas avec ironie. “On t'a pris quelque chose à manger, pour l’instant c'est ça, ton ordre du jour.“

“Oh Dieu merci,“ grogne Dean. “Quelque chose sans–“

“Sans fruits de mer, oui.“ Les yeux de Cas regardent Dean avec chaleur. “C'est dans la cuisine.“

Cas s'assoit avec lui pendant qu'il mange. La nourriture est juste _incroyable_ – pas seulement le goût et la texture, mais aussi la façon dont elle bouge dans sa bouche et autour de ses dents et descend dans sa gorge – c'est _miraculeux_. Pendant qu'il mange, Cas lui raconte que lui et Ellie sont allés en ville dès qu'ils ont pu être certains que Dean était hors de danger, et il reconnait que ce n'est pas aussi bon que les repas faits par Dean mais ils se sont dit que ça irait bien.

“On pourra retourner en acheter,“ promet Cas. “Pas besoin que tu te fatigues pour l'instant.“

Alors que Cas met leurs assiettes dans l'évier, Dean a un léger froncement de sourcils. La nourriture est géniale, et avoir des pouces opposables est génial, mais il se sent encore démuni, d'une certaine façon. Incomplet. Pas aussi soulagé qu'il devrait l'être. Dean se sent déconnecté, comme s'il n'était pas encore réel, ce qui est une sensation stupide quand on a les deux pieds au sol.

Pas que Dean ne soit pas reconnaissant. Il est _incroyablement_ reconnaissant, et maintenant qu'il est de nouveau assez grand pour faire des tours dans les manèges pour adultes, il peut prendre du recul et voir à quel point avoir pu compter sur la présence de Cas l’aidé. Ce qui est marrant, c'est qu’habituellement, l'attitude de Cas au chevet des malades laisse largement à désirer, mais ces derniers jours il a été, eh bien, il a été _génial._

S'il y a une manière de dire ça à voix haute sans passer pour un crétin, Dean aimerait beaucoup la connaître. Il a retrouvé sa bon Dieu de voix, après tout, mais tout ce qu'il arrive à faire, c'est rester assis et regarder le jeu des épaules et des bras de Cas, et se souvenir de comment c'était de s'accrocher auxdites épaules et bras, de sentir leur flexibilité et leur fermeté chaque fois qu'il bougeait.

Les doigts de Dean se contractent dans le vide.

“Il y a de la tarte dans le four,“ dit Cas par dessus son épaule. “Elle doit être encore chaude.“

“Hé, Cas.“

Cas se retourne. “Oui ?“

Dean se lève. “Juste, euh. Le, euh. Ces derniers jours, c'était. Euh.“

“De rien,“ dit Cas avec légèreté. Il sourit, et c'est un sourire remarquable, l'un des plus beaux sourires de Cas. Mais ensuite il se détourne, attrapant de quoi essuyer ses mains, et les mains de Dean sont toujours vides.

Cas ne le touchera plus. Pas de la façon dont il a touché Dean ces derniers jours, et il ne se laissera pas être touché non plus. Plus de tentacules serrés au passage d'un geste anodin, ou de pression de la main à l'arrière de sa tête, ou la façon dont le pouce de Cas roulait parfois en petits cercles distraits contre des points de pression inattendus.

Les tentacules étaient cools à leur façon, mais c'est _ça_ le corps que Dean connait, comprend et apprécie. Cas n'est d'ordinaire pas très tactile. Du moins, Dean _pensait_ qu'il n'était pas très tactile, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'en fait si, mais uniquement sous des circonstances extrêmement spécifiques qui sont à présent terminées et qui avec un peu de chance ne se répèteront jamais.

Il y a quelque chose de franchement pathétique là-dedans.

“Hey,“ reprend-il. C'est surtout un avertissement parce que Dean s'approche de Cas maintenant, un pas lent après l'autre jusqu'à ce que la compréhension s'allume dans les yeux de Cas et qu'il puisse glisser ses bras sous ceux de Cas et l'attirer contre lui. Sans surprise Cas est raide mais Dean a besoin de ça – ce sont des couches et des couches de _merci_ empilées les unes sur les autres. C'est pour tout ce que Dean n'a pas dit et n'a pas laissé dire Cas, et tout ce à côté de quoi Dean est passé et doit essayer de ne plus passer.

Puis Cas répond. Il remue dans les bras de Dean, et bientôt une main se presse contre le dos de Dean et une autre sur son bras. Dean lâche le soupir de soulagement qu'il retenait sans s'en rendre compte. Cas a tenu Dean quand il était désorienté et effrayé, alors il comprendra peut-être que ce n'est pas juste pour Dean – c'est pour tous les deux.

Dean doit se reprendre et _essayer_ de dire quelque chose. “ Tu rêves de quoi quand tu fais des cauchemars ?“ demande-t-il.

Cas se raidit. C'est très subtil, et Dean n'aurait probablement rien remarqué s'il s'était tenu de l'autre côté de la pièce. (Dean est passé à côté de beaucoup de choses.)

“Rien d'important,“ dit Cas. “Il y a des formes. Des formes indiscernables et non géométriques. Des ombres et... de la pression. C'est difficile à expliquer.“

“Ça a dû être effrayant la première fois que c'est arrivé,“ dit Dean. Il s'attend à ce que Cas écarte la phrase d'un rire, mais au lieu de ça il baisse un peu la tête, son menton venant se poser sur l'épaule de Dean. C'est un _oui_.

Evidemment il aura fallu tout ce temps à Dean pour remarquer ce qui aurait dû être une évidence – Cas est un poulpe. Pas _littéralement_ un poulpe, mais le temps de quelques jours, Dean a su ce que c'était que d'être jeté dans un corps qui n'est pas le sien, avec les mauvaises parties du corps et la mauvaise taille et sans voix et, mon Dieu, c'est _ça_ la vie de Cas maintenant. Dean ne sait même pas à quoi Cas ressemblait, où comment était sa voix, ou combien de membres il avait. Tout ce que Dean connait, ce sont les poulpes.

Cas ne se plaint jamais tout haut, bien sûr. Cas ronchonne beaucoup mais uniquement pour les petites choses ; Dean ne l'a jamais entendu dire à quel point il déteste être humain, ou qu'il regrette d'avoir abandonné sa grâce pour guérir Sam après le fiasco avec la tablette, ou que la routine banale consistant à s'occuper de soi est une perte de temps. Il a admis, une fois, quand ils étaient saouls la première fois que Dean a réussi à saouler Cas, qu’il ne voudrait absolument rien changer, et Dean s'est accroché à ça.

Dean a voulu croire qu'il était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Cas est satisfait de la direction qu'a prise sa vie.

Pourtant... Cas se voit comme un invité dans le bunker. Cas ne demande pas toujours quand il veut quelque chose. Dean a vécu sous le même putain de toit que ce type sans se douter une seule seconde que Cas avait pris des habitudes, et développé des préférences, et réquisitionné un petit tas de bonbons dans sa chambre parce qu'il pense que Sam se sert dans sa réserve. Si ça se trouve, Ellie apprendra bientôt à Cas à conduire, et il aura entre les mains les clés métaphoriques qui le feront sortir de la vie de Dean. C'est une façon stupide, égoïste de voir les choix de vie personnels de quelqu'un, mais il se trouve que Dean est stupide et égoïste.

Ils se serrent dans les bras depuis un moment maintenant. Si Cas était quelqu’un d’autre, il aurait peut-être remarqué que ce n’est pas normal, mais il n’est personne d’autre. Il est simplement Cas, et il n’est jamais resté aussi longtemps avec eux sans se faire la malle. Peut-être que si Dean a mis autant de temps pour arriver jusqu’ici, c’est parce qu’il attendait que le couperet tombe – parce que, surement, un jour Cas va se réveiller et réaliser qu’il y a des choses bien plus intéressantes à faire que de faire l’auto-stoppeur avec le désastre ambulant que sont les Winchester.

Dean ne se serait jamais douté que Cas se considère comme un _invité_ au bunker. (Dans la vie de Dean). Mais ce n’est pas comme si Dean lui a donné des raisons de penser qu’il en allait autrement, n’est-ce pas ?

Quand Dean s’anime enfin, son intention est de se dégager. Mais les épaules sont compliquées et les coudes ont un éventail de déplacements ridiculement limité, et quand Cas recule un peu sa tête, sourcils froncés alors qu’il essaye de comprendre ce que Dean fait, pour une raison quelconque les yeux de Dean tombent droit sur cette bouche arquée qui trop souvent se pince avec irritation alors qu’elle devrait sourire.

Ensuite il y a le baiser. Ce n’était pas au programme, mais il y a une soudaine épidémie de baisers dans la cuisine, et Dean en est le responsable. Le plus étrange est qu’il se _souvient_ s’être avancé pour prendre la bouche de Cas mais il n’a aucune idée pourquoi son corps a pensé que ce serait une bonne idée.

Parce que ce n’est pas une bonne idée. Dean se recule, près à dire _ce n’est pas une bonne idée_ mais sa langue ne fonctionne pas bien parce que ce qui sort de sa bouche est un inutile “Eh.“ 

Mais Cas est – bordel de merde. Cas a les yeux écarquillés et sidérés. Plus que ça, Cas est _aux anges_ , putain. Dean ne l’a jamais vu aussi heureux et comment est-ce qu’il est censé réagir à ça ? Dean ne _savait_ même pas que Cas pouvait avoir une telle expression, il n’a jamais été aussi sublime, depuis quand est-ce que Cas est sublime ? Cas est juste Cas, toutes les années d’amitié et de camaraderie et de trahison entre eux défiant tout ce que Dean sait de lui-même et de ses désirs, et Dean n’avait même pas l’ _intention_ de l’embrasser.

Dean réalise qu’il est en train de paniquer. Une fois qu’il a réalisé qu’il est en train de paniquer, il réalise aussi que le sourire de Cas s’est dissipé en quelque chose de plus poli, plus _normal_ , et qu’il est en train de désenlacer leurs bras.

Tout ça est terrifiant. Mais plus terrifiant encore est Cas en train de s'écarter.

“Seulement deux mains,“ dit Dean faiblement. Il enfonce ses doigts dans la chemise de Cas, l’empêchant de partir. “Faut que je m’y fasse.“

“D’accord,“ dis Cas à voix basse. Ses yeux sont toujours verrouillés sur ceux de Dean mais Dean peut le _voir_ battre en retraite intérieurement, et c’est comme un coup à l’estomac de Dean de découvrir à quel point il veut à tout prix éviter ça.

Peut-être avait-il vu ce mur depuis le début sans comprendre ce que c’était, ou comment y ouvrir une brèche. Il sait à présent.

Le baiser suivant est définitivement préméditée. Dean prend même le menton de Cas dans le creux de sa main, juste pour que ses intentions soient claires. Cas est un morceau compliqué de la vie de Dean, et après tout ce qui s’est passé dans le merdier qu’est sa vie, Dean mérite que des choses biens lui arrivent. Et cette chose a le potentiel d’être tellement bien qu’elle serait fantastique, et c’est peut-être pour ça que Dean en a eu aussi peur pendant tant de temps.

“Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?“ dit Dean contre la bouche de Cas, leurs tempes pressées ensemble. “Tu comprends ?“

Cas hoche lentement la tête. Dean se demande si lui aussi est en train de faire un voyage le long de la rue des souvenirs, s’il retourne à tous leurs triomphes et leurs échecs et à la chose inexplicable qui a continué de les réunir même quand ils se faisaient enrager l’un l'autre. Ils ont survécu à tout ça et sont ressortis de l’autre côté, et ça doit vouloir dire quelque chose. Ca _veut_ dire quelque chose.

Enfin Cas dit, “Je n’ai pas l’intention de partir.“

“Tant mieux,“ répond Dean.

“Je.“ Cas s’arrête pour se lécher les lèvres, presque nerveusement. “J’ai besoin de toi, moi aussi.“

“Ça c’est bien vrai,“ répond aussitôt Dean, malgré le solo de batterie dans sa poitrine attirant beaucoup trop son attention. Qui attire également son attention est la façon dont Cas sourit à nouveau, hésitant et plein d’espoir, et il vient un peu tard à l’esprit de Dean que Cas est probablement aussi effrayé par tout ça que lui.

Ils improviseront en cours de route.

Et, si nécessaire, ils accuseront la malédiction de la pieuvre.

  
  


  


* * *

  


**Jour +1**

“Il nous faut de la crème solaire,“ dit Kevin.

“Il nous _faut_ un plan,“ dit Dean, passant une main sur la tête de Kevin et souriant largement quand le gosse siffle et se dégage. “On va falloir se la jouer à la Enid Blyton avec cette histoire, parce que quel est l’intérêt d’avoir un morceau de nulle part si on ne peut pas crâner avec.“ 

“Tu te rends compte que tout l’intérêt du bunker réside dans le fait qu’il nous aide à nous cacher,“ dit Sam.

“Mec,“ répond Dean, “c’est tellement pas l’intérêt du bunker.“

Sam semble sur le point d’argumenter, mais se ravise, sa bouche se fermant d'un coup. Peut-être parce que Dean lui fait un large sourire ; peut-être parce que c’est un sacré bon jour pour une marche aux alentours du bunker et que Sam ne veut pas être le rabat-joie de service. Peut-être parce qu’il sait que Dean n’a pas tout à fait tort. Sam hausse les épaules, et Dean le prend comme la victoire que ça représente.

Cas utilise la tablette comme appareil photo. Il lève l’encombrant appareil devant lui, prend des photos en marchant, et il a l’air complètement ridicule. Dean est certain de ne pas avoir dit ça à voix haute mais Cas lève la tête soudainement, croisant le regard de Dean avec un air renfrogné.

“Tu t’amuses bien, Cas ?“ demande Dean.

Cas doit prendre des leçons avec Sam, parce qu’il se contente de diriger le petit objectif de la tablette sur Dean et d’appuyer sur _clic_.

“Mec !“ s’exclame Dean. “Tu pourrais _demander_.“

“Mais ça ne ferait pas naturel,“ dit Cas.

Sam se penche vers Cas, lui soufflant, “Dean ne connaît pas Instagram.“

“Insta—quoi ?“ 

“J’aurais dû prendre mes bottines,“ dit Ellie. Elle a emporté un bâton de marche, et pour l’instant personne ne lui a demandé où elle l’avait trouvé. C’est sans conteste une bonne idée, cela dit, parce qu’elle peut l’enfoncer dans les touffes de jeunes plantes en marchant. Dean se fait un mémo mental de se trouver un bâton de marche (non-ensorcelé). “Il y a un– vous avez vu ça ? Je pense que ça devait être une pompe pour tirer de l’eau.“

“On ne sait même pas à qui appartient ce terrain,“ dit Sam. “Ce n’est pas comme si les Hommes de Lettres avaient laissé un acte de propriété quelque part derrière eux.“

“Comme si ça nous avait _jamais_ arrêté avant,“ dit Dean. “Allez.“

C’est super que Dean soit capable de marcher lui-même sur ce chemin. C’est encore mieux que les autres maintiennent un flot constant de commentaires sur leurs environs – les arbres, les petites singularités occasionnelles sur le trajet, les demi-plaisanteries sur la ferme qu’ils pourraient installer ici comme si l’un d’eux serait capable de gérer un merdier pareil.

Quand ils atteignent le ruisseau, Kevin s’arrête. Il est déjà passé par ici – c’est ce que Cas a dit – mais il s’est figé tout de même, les yeux presque dans le vague tandis qu'il s'absorbe dans la vue de l’eau, du ravin, des arbres, et au-delà où la lumière du soleil filtre à travers les branches. Ca fait très Bob Ross, et c’est tellement plus intéressant vu à travers des yeux humains.

“Si vous pourrissez cet endroit, je vous ferai très mal,“ déclare Kevin.

“Je te laisserai me faire très mal,“ dit Dean aimablement. “Continue, il faut trouver la clairière.“ C’est une belle vue cependant, aussi Dean reste un peu plus longtemps, assez longtemps pour que Cas le rattrape enfin après avoir pris une vidéo de champignons, quelque chose comme ça.

Lui et Cas se sont toujours tenus un tout petit peu trop près l’un de l’autre, auparavant. Mais à présent Dean peut s'approcher encore plus près, assez pour que son coude frôle le bras de Cas. Il inspire profondément l’air frais. “Alors, qu’est-ce que t’en penses ?“

“Je pense que tu mérites toutes les bonnes choses que tu peux vouloir au monde,“ dit Cas solennellement.

Dean tousse. “Je voulais dire à propos de s’organiser quelque chose ici. Rien d’extravagant, tu vois ce que je veux dire.“

“Ce serait sympa aussi.“

Dean ne lutte pas quand il sent une légère pression sur son poignet, Cas effleurant de ses doigts la main de Dean. Dean pense qu’il est mieux à même de gérer ça à présent, et pas seulement parce qu’il sait ce que ça fait d’être transporté dans les mains de Cas et de savoir qu’elles ne le laisseront pas tomber.

Et puis aussi, Dean est trop fatigué et bien trop vieux pour avoir peur, alors il déplace sa main, glisse ses doigts entre ceux de Cas et presse légèrement. La brusque inspiration de Cas vaut largement la façon dont Sam s'y reprend à deux fois quand il jette un œil en arrière et les voit.

“Eh mec,“ s’exclame Sam. “C’était ton idée de venir ici, va pas t’imaginer que tu peux commencer à te relâcher à mi-chemin. Vous venez, oui ou non ?“

“On attend juste que tu nous ouvres le chemin avec tes grands pieds !“ lui crie Dean en réponse.

Cas rit. Ses rires sont doux, et presque aussi durs à provoquer que l’étaient ses sourires. Cas n’est peut-être pas le genre à rire à gorge déployée ou à hoqueter en se tenant le ventre, mais il sera surement possible de le convaincre d’étendre son registre. Dean aimerait bien l’y aider, et c’est un objectif plus louable que nombre d’autres que Dean a eu dernièrement, ça c’est sûr.

Et de la merde, Dean mérite que des bonnes choses lui arrivent. Ils le méritent tous.

Cas caresse le pouce de Dean avec le sien, et Dean le laisse faire. “Merci.“

* * *

1 Référence au film _Alien_ dans lequel les face-hugger sont des aliens s'accrochant au visage de leur victime.

2 Référence au film L’invasion des profanateurs de corps, dans lequel des extra-terrestres ressemblant à des humains sortent de cosses.


End file.
